Aldéran 14 : Les défis d'Aldéran
by iloveharlock
Summary: Toujours décidé à se venger, Ghell Ismal affronte à nouveau Aldéran et son père, et c'est tout l'espace qui s'embrase. L'Illumidas n'est pourtant que l'un des nombreux soucis d'Aldéran !
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer_ : Albator, Clio, Maetel, Warius, Doc, les marins de l'Arcadia et les militaires du Karyu, l'équipage du Big One, Mi-Kun et Tori-San appartiennent à leur créateur, M. Leiji Matsumoto.

Bob l'Octodian et son Metal Bloody Saloon appartiennent à Aerandir Linaewen à qui je les emprunte, avec son autorisation, le temps de quelques clins d'œil.

Merci à Vautour2B pour m'avoir donné envie d'utiliser les Stalzart ainsi que pour ses indications quant à leur armement.

Les autres personnages sont à bibi

**1****.**

Bien qu'il fasse entière confiance à l'Ame de l'_Arcadia_, Albator n'avait pu s'empêcher de parcourir les salles principales du vaisseau et avait bien dû se rendre à l'évidence : Clio n'était plus à bord !

- Décidément, on ne peut pas dire qu'Ismal ne prépare pas soigneusement ses plans, maugréa-t-il entre ses dents. Mon vieux Toshy, il n'y a que toi, l'_Arcadia_et moi pour affronter la situation – on en revient à une configuration ô combien familière et stressante.

Revenu dans son appartement du château arrière, le pirate à la crinière de neige avait fait le point, ce qui avait été fort rapide !

- Clio a été enlevée, Warius est prisonnier sur le _Forshalck_, Aldéran en a encore pour des heures à dormir, Ismal monte une armée dont j'ignore tout, mais surtout…

Et, en dépit de ses années de navigation galactique, des situations les plus incroyables affrontées, Albator ne put empêcher son cœur de s'emballer et de quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la peur s'insinuer sournoisement.

- … Mais surtout, Ismal dispose cette fois de plusieurs Croiseurs Stalzart. Dire que j'ai eu, à l'époque, toutes les peines du monde à venir à bout d'un seul ! Il n'y a pas à dire, cet Illumidas sait trouver les meilleurs alliés surnaturels pour accomplir ses desseins ! Cela va être ardu de le surpasser… Pourtant, on ne peut pas se laisser battre, tout simplement !

- Tu veux que j'appelle le _Lightshadow _?

- Non, même si ce sera inévitable, j'aimerais ne pas mêler Aldie à cette histoire. Il en a déjà suffisamment vu. Et puis, c'est à moi de veiller sur l'_Arcadia_et sur lui !

- Il nous faut un max d'appui, protesta l'Ordinateur.

- Tu as réussi à joindre le _Karyu _?

- Non, depuis qu'on a effectué notre Saut Spatio-Temporel pour échapper au _Forshalk_et aux Stalzart, je tente de contacter Marina ou Shizuo Ishikura mais en vain. Je ne parviens même pas à le localiser !

- On dirait qu'Ismal n'a pas menti et s'est à nouveau fait un nouveau copain surnaturel, grinça Albator. Il n'y a qu'une de ces maudites entités pour vaincre Clio et escamoter un cuirassé de la Flotte Indépendante !

Le pirate soupira, le poing pressé contre ses lèvres.

- Bon, fais rappliquer le _Lightshadow_, céda-t-il. Ce sera à peine suffisant contre un Stalzart, alors cinq… ! De toi à moi, mon vieil ami, je le sens très mal… Et inutile de songer, pour une fois, à se dérober, Ismal ne nous lâchera jamais. Si seulement il n'en avait qu'après moi… Comme si Aldéran avait besoin de se coltiner mes ennemis.

- Je crois qu'il a été inclus dans ce combat dès que l'alliée d'Ismal s'en est pris à lui durant son coma, reprit Toshiro. Car même si vu celle qui l'a mis au monde, tous les adversaires de Saharya ne peuvent que vouloir son élimination, la coïncidence est trop flagrante avec le retour d'Ismal !

- Oui, j'en étais également arrivé à cette conclusion, reconnut Albator. J'étais encore en-dessous de la réalité quand je disais qu'Ismal avait soigneusement préparé ses plans… Si seulement je savais ce qui a été fait à Clio et de quelle armée il compte se servir…

- On le découvrira, assura l'Ordinateur. Je crains d'ailleurs qu'Ismal n'ait très envie de te dévoiler de lui-même ces infos.

- Ce serait bien dans son style, grogna encore le Capitaine de l'_Arcadia_.

Un long moment de silence s'ensuivit.

- Tes ordres ? s'enquit l'Ame du vaisseau.

- On va du côté des Planètes Vertes ! jeta alors Albator en reprenant la direction de sa passerelle.

- Avec plaisir !

* * *

><p>Vyrame, l'éoloise à l'épiderme couleur de lait, moulée dans une combinaison citron, les pistolets fixés à ses cuisses, se tenait sur la passerelle du <em>Forshalk<em>, juste à côté de Ghell dont elle flattait doucement l'épaule.

- Alors, que va-t-il faire ?

- Ce pirate est tellement prévisible. En combat singulier, il sait avoir le désavantage donc il ne va pas revenir m'affronter. La seule option qui lui reste est d'aller aux renseignements concernant mon armée. Il va donc foncer vers les Planètes Vertes et je pense qu'il va être surpris !

L'Illumidas rit franchement.

- Et s'il croit pouvoir y récupérer sa copine, il va aussi tomber des nues !

- Oui, il n'imagine pas un instant sur quoi il va tomber.

- J'ai hâte, avoua Ghell. Tous ces mois de convalescence, ces nouveaux plans, cette Pléode qui a recréé un Stalzart à partir des souvenirs de ma tendre enfance aux récits de mon père, avec enregistrements à l'appui, le Multiplicateur qui les a dupliqués, ces efforts pour rassembler mes Mercenaires qui s'étaient dispersés en me croyant eux aussi passé de vie à trépas – il est temps que tout cela porte ses fruits.

Vyrame sourit.

- Retourner un de ses propres enfants contre ce pirate, voilà qui était une autre brillante idée.

- Moins qu'elle n'y paraît… Même si ce fut une totale réussite ! Non pas une alliée surnaturelle en la personne de cette Pléode et de ses petits régiments, mais un second, cet incroyable Multiplicateur, je sens que j'ai tous les atouts en mains !

- Je sais que tu n'aurais pas jeté tes projets à la face de ce vieillard défiguré sans cette assurance, sourit-elle en se penchant sur lui pour l'embrasser goûlument.

Il fit pivoter le grand fauteuil à oreilles afin de les dissimuler aux regards des quelques techniciens de sa passerelle même si ce furent des sons et des gémissements évocateurs qui s'élevèrent alors qu'ils s'étreignaient.

**2.**

- Nous approcherons des Planètes Vertes dans trois jours, renseigna Toshiro.

- Jusqu'ici, nous ne rencontrons aucun souci. Et Ryhas Horand et son _Devilfish_, es-tu rentré en contact ?

- Il n'y a pas eu d'accusé de mon appel, mais je continue de faire tourner notre message en boucle sur la fréquence qu'il nous avait confiée. Je suis certain que dès qu'il saura, il nous rejoindra.

- J'espère… marmonna Albator.

- Quoi, tu doutes encore aujourd'hui de la bonne foi, du soutien, de cet Illumidas ? rétorqua l'Ordinateur après un pesant moment de silence. Il a failli perdre son _Devilfish_ en nous protégeant des vaisseaux mercenaires d'Ismal ! Il a assuré nos arrières ainsi que ceux du _Light_quand nous tentions de rejoindre un chantier naval mobile !

- Excuse-moi d'avoir du mal à croire à la sincérité de ceux que nous avons combattus avec tant d'acharnement… Bien que j'aie toujours reconnu la valeur de Zéda… Cet Horand est bien un élève inspiré… Entre Ismal, Horand ce sont bien des descendants de mon passé qui apparaissent à nouveau. Manquerait plus que Sylvarande pour compléter le tableau !

- Elle est ta fille…

- Elle est une chose impossible à concevoir, ni sylvidre ni humaine… Sylvidra n'était déjà plus totalement une sylvidre. Mais cette fille, quelles sont donc les parts en elle ? Je crois que le savoir m'aiderait à la comprendre.

- Pourquoi t'en préoccuper maintenant ? s'étonna Toshiro.

- Je ne sais pas, juste la sensation que c'est soudain devenu important… Poursuis la navigation, Toshy, et prudence !

- Inutile de me le rappeler.

Et bien que Tori-San se frotte contre ses jambes, le pirate à la chevelure de neige ressentit pour la première depuis bien longtemps une impression de solitude.

« Clio, que t'a-t-on donc fait… ? ».

Un autre sombre pressentiment lui serra alors le cœur alors qu'il quittait la passerelle.

« Et si ma ligne de vie approchait vraiment de la fin ?… Ces combats, ces désirs de vengeance, m'épuisent… Je suis trop vieux pour ces conneries – tiens, cela sonne comme une réplique de film ! ».

Encore bâillant, Aldéran entra dans la Cantine de l'_Arcadia_.

- J'ai enfin bien dormi ! En revanche, on ne suit pas vraiment la route prévue… Pourquoi on se dirige vers les Planètes Vertes ? Que s'est-il passé ?

- On doit affronter une armée, entre autres.

- Et dire que tu te moquais de moi quand je te priais de ne pas déclencher une guerre intergalactique durant mon sommeil… Qui te tombe dessus ?

- Qui nous tombe dessus, rectifia son père. Nous sommes tous les deux dans son collimateur, pour la seconde fois… Ismal !

Aldéran tressaillit, très mal impressionné par la figure que tirait son père !

- Qui ?

- L'Illumidas.

- Oui, je me souviens. Et comment ! Il a bien failli nous battre ! Pourquoi à nouveau l'affronter ? !

- Parce qu'il n'abandonnera jamais, pas avant de nous voir morts ! Il a fait enlever, ou tuer, Clio…

- Oh, papa, je suis désolé ! Qui donc pourrait la surpasser ?

Aldéran fit la grimace bien que le médecin Mécanoïde ait déposé devant lui un plat réhydraté plutôt appétissant.

- Laisse-moi deviner, pour une fois, papa : c'est de ma faute ! Les entités surnaturelles… Si seulement j'avais pu imaginer…

- Tu n'y es pour rien, tu n'as pas décidé de ta naissance, et encore moins de celle qui t'a mis au monde. Mange, Aldie !

- Je n'ai pas faim. Ce que tu m'as dit m'a coupé l'appétit !

- Aldéran, tu n'as pas encore retrouvé ton poids habituel. Mange !

- Mais, tu es un véritable tyran ! rit le jeune homme en se forçant à apprécier le plat devant lui.

- Bien sûr, je suis un pirate et je commande un vaisseau de guerre ! C'est bien le minimum face à la nouvelle flotte d'Ismal – Aldie, je peux déjà te dire qu'on va avoir beaucoup de mal à s'en sortir sur ce coup.

Aldéran s'assombrit.

- Et si c'est toi qui le reconnais avant même le premier tir de missile…

Le jeune homme eut définitivement l'appétit arrêté et il repoussa avec dégoût son assiette.

Non sans soulagement, Aldéran vit le _Lightshadow_apparaître.

- Comment a-t-il pu arriver en si peu de temps ?

- En réalité, je l'ai fait nous suivre dès notre départ de Ragel, reconnut Toshiro. Pour moi aussi, une intuition me soufflait qu'on aurait besoin de ton vaisseau ! J'ai outrepassé les désirs de ton père, voire même des tiens…

- Tu as eu raison ! Mais face à la mini-flotte Mercenaire et aux Stalzart, on est mal, même moi je m'en rends compte… Encore des combats ? Je sais naviguer, manœuvrer, mais j'ai encore du mal en mode affrontement…

- Ton improvisation a fait merveille, l'autre fois. Même si aucune situation ne peut se comparer à une autre, je t'assure que tu sauras t'en sortir. Tu as un instinct guerrier instinctif, et tu as appris toutes ces années à l'appliquer à l'espace. Tu sauras assister ton père.

Aldéran soupira.

- Pourquoi je te sens si réticent à ces combats à venir ? formula-t-il enfin. Est-ce que, toi, tu envisagerais que papa pourrait… perdre ?

- Je ne suis qu'électronique, mais j'ai une Ame. Et, oui : j'ai peur. Albator aussi le pressent et il a compris alors que je ne lui ai pas transmis une certaine info…

- Laquelle ?

- Le _Dolvidras_de Sylvarande a été attaqué, arraisonné, et cette sylvidre n'a plus donné signe de vie depuis…

- Sylvarande ! Mais, que, qui… Ne réponds pas, Toshy, tu l'ignores comme tu viens de me le faire comprendre…  
>Aldéran but quelques gorgées d'eau.<p>

- Elle partait en visites non agressives… Oh, Sylvarande…

Le jeune homme passa la main sur son front, une menace monopolisant toutes ses forces et attention, alors qu'il se sentait totalement hors d'état d'affronter la réalité qui s'annonçait !

- Papa et moi allons passer par de mauvais moments…

- Et Ismal a Warius en otage, l'a fait battre, et ton père est passé par une expérience semblable…

- Je sais. Clio disparue, Warius prisonnier, ces étranges Stalzart dont tu m'as parlé, cette armée, ça commence à faire beaucoup pour un vieux pirate et son inexpérimenté rejeton.

- Tu es là, Aldie, et j'ai le meilleur soutien, aujourd'hui plus que jamais ! jeta Albator en s'approchant pour étreindre les épaules de son fils. Ces dangers, on va les affronter à deux.


	2. Chapter 2

**3.**

Le _Lightshadow_ et l'_Arcadia_ étaient en visuel des Planètes Vertes.

- Vous avez Terra I, II, III, IV et V, renseigna la voix de Toshiro à l'adresse de ses deux amis sur la passerelle du vaisseau vert. Aucune de ces planètes n'est habitée. La végétation n'a jamais pu être sous contrôle. La colonie qui avait tenté de s'y implanter n'est pas demeurée un an. Il y a d'ailleurs très peu de rapports sur la façon dont ces planètes fonctionnent.

- Et que donnent tes analyses ? questionna le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_.

- Aucune vie animale, Albator, répondit l'Ordinateur. Il n'y a que des végétaux, une multitude de variétés. Mais les deux essences qui dominent sont les lianes qui partagent la place avec des racines aériennes sur des espèces d'énormes troncs de la taille d'un gratte-ciel – un tronc composé de fibres végétales.

- Un vrai petit paradis pour sylvidres, ricana pour sa part Aldéran. Etonnant qu'elles ne se soient pas installées ici, il y avait assez de place pour toutes les survivantes ! A moins qu'une poignée se soit bien posées et qu'elles aient muté pour être ces lianes et racines ?

- Franchement, le sort de ces mauvaises herbes m'indiffère ! siffla son père. Elles n'ont rien à faire dans ce qui nous occupe. Et cette armée, Toshy, où est-elle ?

- Je ne capte que de l'activité végétale, sur la surface de Terra IV principalement. Ca grouille littéralement, Albator ! Je perçois aussi de phénoménaux dégagements d'énergie, la fréquence se rapproche assez de celle qu'Aldéran émet quand il est à proximité d'un Sanctuaire.

- Il est donc logique de songer que l'alliée surnaturelle d'Ismal est dans le coin et que c'est elle qui agite tout ce petit monde de sève… Bon, puisque nous sommes là, on va observer tout cela d'au plus près ! Toshy, place un spacewolf sur sa catapulte, Aldie et moi allons nous poser sur Terra IV.

- L'atmosphère contient assez d'oxygène et il n'y a aucun dégagement toxique.

- Petite promenade bucolique, papa ?

- Je crains que non, jeta le pirate d'une voix lugubre.

Rapide, le spacewolf avait quitté les entrailles de l'_Arcadia_ et fonçait droit vers la surface de Terra IV.

Respirable, l'atmosphère avait pourtant des couleurs orangées et les végétaux géants semblaient se mouvoir dans des paillettes en suspension que traversaient parfois de petits éclairs.

- Pourquoi Horand ne te répond-il pas ? aboya soudain Aldéran.

- Comment si je le savais ! Le _Devilfish_ est tout aussi introuvable et injoignable que le _Karyu _! L'état-major de la Flotte Indépendante est furieux de cette disparition et a dépêché des enquêteurs… Mais ce n'est pas ça qui nous permettra de regrouper nos forces pour affronter Ismal et sa flottille ! Car si on n'est que toi et moi, Aldie, on se fera vaporiser en quelques minutes.

- Si Ismal peut avoir une alliée surnaturelle, moi aussi ! gronda alors le jeune homme. Bien que j'ignore comment entrer en communication avec les Esprits des Sanctuaires qui nous avaient filé un coup de pouce l'autre fois…

- Et toi, ne t'avise plus de faire fusionner nos vaisseaux !

Aldéran haussa les épaules et eut un petit rire.

**4.**

Dire que les végétaux proliféraient était encore en deçà de la réalité.

La surface de la planète n'était qu'herbes, plantes, énormes feuilles grasses, épis colorés aux textures diverses. Et sur ce sol végétal, étaient posés les troncs colossaux pour lesquels les racines aériennes conféraient une apparence de pattes ou de bras et les lianes une sorte de chevelure monstrueuse.

Et tout ce petit monde était en mouvement perpétuel, mais ce dans le plus grand silence !

L'endroit était oppressant, angoissant, et bien que nulle menace ne soit visible, Aldéran et son père ne se sentaient nullement en sécurité !

Gravity saber au poing, ils s'étaient dirigés vers le point que depuis l'_Arcadia_ Toshiro leur indiquait comme étant celui du pic d'énergie de la planète.

La faux laser bien nécessaire pour se tailler le passage entre les ronces qui tentaient de s'enrouler autour de leurs chevilles, les deux hommes étaient parvenus au sommet de la troisième colline sur leur trajet, le sol bien trop encombré que pour avoir permis au spacewolf de se poser plus près.

Et ce qui leur fut alors donné de voir fit courir un frisson le long de leur échine.

L'immense cratère d'herbe s'étendait presque à perte de vue et la seule chose qui occupait l'espace était une sorte d'arbre noir, les branchages « en plateaux », deux alvéoles à mi-hauteur le traversant de part en part et entourée par une sorte de triple rangée de haies de plus petits arbres aux racines aériennes.

- Clio… hoqueta Albator.

- Sylvarande, s'étrangla Aldéran.

La sylvidre occupait la niche la plus proche du sol, c'est-à-dire à environ une vingtaine de mètres de hauteur. Des lianes sortaient du tronc, pour l'entourer comme des bandelettes végétales pour une momie et une plus grosse plongeait directement entre ses cuisses au plus profond de son corps. Cette liane était translucide et on pouvait y voir des graines roses, extraites des entrailles de Sylvarande, partir vers une destination inconnue entre d'autres racines au sol.

Quant à la seconde alvéole, elle contenait une bulle d'énergie et la Jurasienne y était prisonnière.

- A côté de ce truc, l'arbre-liane de Lacrysis était bien petit et bien inoffensif…

A la vue de ses amis, Clio avait serré les poings, martelant la bulle et si elle s'adressait à eux, ils ne pouvaient pas entendre un seul son !

Clio semblait effrayée, totalement paniquée en fait, et bien que d'une finesse absolue, la bulle retenait entièrement ses pouvoirs psychiques !

D'abord avec les gravity saber, Aldéran et Albator avaient tenté de faire éclater la bulle mais les lasers avaient juste glissé sur la surface de la sphère. Et les tirs ajoutés des cosmoguns avaient été tout aussi infructueux !

- Il faudra essayer avec le spacewolf, en espérant ne pas la blesser cette fois, siffla le pirate entre ses dents. Mais avant d'y retourner, j'aimerais savoir de quoi il retourne ici ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils font à la Reine des Sylvidres ? !

- Ils doivent stimuler sa production pour ensuite la vider de toutes ses graines, souffla Aldéran, très pâle. Ce serait cela l'armée d'Ismal ?

- J'en doute. Le temps que ces graines arrivent à maturité … A moins qu'il ne dispose du moyen de stimuler leur croissance pour qu'elles atteignent un âge adulte en quelques jours. Et s'il a bien commencé il y a des semaines, il a bel et bien une armée !

- Ce sont les conclusions à tirer de ceci, fit à présent posément Aldéran. En plus d'user du spacewolf pour libérer Clio, on va devoir se procurer un lance-flamme, un très gros lance-flamme !

- On ne devrait pas avoir trop de mal à bricoler ça à bord. Et quelques bombes incendiaires devraient mettre un peu d'ordre, ou de désordre selon le point de vue.

Le regard du pirate devint noir.

- On va raser cet endroit, oui !

Son fils tressaillit.

- Mais, et Sylvarande, il faut aussi la libérer… avant !

- On les sauvera toutes les deux, assura son père. Crois-moi, cet arbre est certainement bien plus résistant qu'il n'y paraît et il tiendra bon. Je te promets qu'on les sortira de cette chose.

Aldéran fronça les sourcils.

- Tu te soucies à ce point de cette sylvidre ?

- Bien sûr… Il le faut puisqu'elle est issue d'un doux souvenir, c'est cela que j'aurais dû prendre en compte depuis le tout début aux lieux de laisser ceux de la guerre me blinder le cœur.

Clio s'était soudain à nouveau précipitée en avant, les paumes sur la paroi intérieure de sa bulle. Tout son corps indiquait qu'elle devait hurler quelque chose à leur intention.

- C'est une illusion ou les haies se sont avancées vers nous… ? murmura Aldéran.

Le jeune homme et son père comprirent de quoi elle avait voulu les alerter quand les lianes et les racines aériennes des haies se mirent en mouvement pour les balayer et les envoyer voltiger dans les airs.


	3. Chapter 3

**5****.**

- Debout, on ne peut pas rester ici !

La voix était familière et, de fait, en rouvrant les yeux, Aldéran découvrit Ryhas Horand qui le secouait.

- Ce n'est pas trop tôt de vous pointer… Soyez prudent, ces végétaux sont vivants et très agressifs !

- Je vois. Tout comme je constate au signe de la Magicienne sur votre front que que vous les tenez toujours à distance, Aldéran. Mais vaut mieux ne pas nous attarder !

- Mon père ? questionna le jeune homme en se relevant.

- Je l'ai déjà fait transférer sur le _Devilfish_, mon médecin va s'occuper de son poignet brisé. Venez, il faut filer avant que cette végétation ne phagocyte nos navettes !

- Mais, on ne peut pas abandonner Clio ! protesta Aldéran en désignant la bulle-prison de la Jurassienne. Nous devons trouver le moyen de faire éclater ce truc !

- Les végétaux avancent à nouveau, jeta l'Illumidas en lui désignant les lianes et les racines qui venaient de reprendre leur progression. Vous ne les retiendrez plus très longtemps, Aldéran ! Suivez-moi !

- Je refuse de laisser Clio ici ! aboya Aldéran en se tournant encore une fois vers la sphère d'énergie. On doit encore essayer de…

- Venez, intima l'Illumidas en le saisissant par l'épaule pour l'entraîner vers le spacewolf et la navette.

Encore secoué par l'envol, Aldéran n'opposa aucune résistance.

« Oui, Ryhas, emmenez-le vite loin d'ici. Ici il n'y a que la mort », pria Clio, demeurant seule dans sa prison de silence.

* * *

><p>Une poche de glace contre son crâne douloureux, ayant avalé une double dose de quiprine pour combattre la migraine, Aldéran avait patienté.<p>

- Dès que Yul se sera assuré que son confrère Illumidas s'est bien occupé de mon père, ce dernier nous rejoindra. Pourquoi avez-vous mis tout ce temps à nous rejoindre ?

- Ismal a passé son temps à vous en jeter plein la vue avec ses Stalzart, ce qui apparemment ne vous a pas fait remarquer que le reste de sa flottille n'était pas là… occupée à m'empêcher de répondre à l'appel de votre père et du Pr Oyama. Ils ont développé leurs propres canons à ondes aveuglantes, je dirais – une fois que ces ondes entourent un vaisseau, comme dans un filet, on se retrouve totalement isolé – sans communications entrantes ou sortantes ! C'est le passage près d'un soleil qui a perturbé ce système et j'ai pu filer !

- J'imagine alors que le _Karyu_ est dans un piège semblable, lança Albator en revenant dans son appartement, une orthèse au poignet gauche où le médecin du _Devilfish_ avait placé une micro broche.

- Ce serait une bonne explication… Bien qu'Ismal ait dû l'attaquer de front et envoyer des commandos pour réussir à s'emparer de son Colonel, poursuivit Ryhas. Ou alors, ce fut un piège où le Colonel Zéro s'est rendu seul.

- Ca va, toi ? préféra questionner Aldéran.

- Douloureux, mais ça aurait pu être tellement pire. Tu as vraiment arrêté ces végétaux ?

- Juste un moment. Terra V s'est forcément imprégnée de Sylvarande en la « pompant » ainsi. Et comme Saharya est la Grande Protectrice des Sylvidres, ils ont réagi à mon opposition. Mais c'était loin de suffire et je doute qu'ils se fassent surprendre une seconde fois… Tu crois qu'il y a des usines de ce genre sur les autres Terra ?

- J'en doute, il n'y a qu'une Reine des Sylvidres. En revanche, les régiments qu'elle produit peuvent effectivement se trouver là-bas. On en était au moment où on utilisait un lance-flamme amélioré, c'est ça ? fit Albator.

- Tu en étais plutôt à l'option « tout raser », grinça le jeune homme. Ce sera ardu de retourner là-bas, même en spacewolf. Et si tu envisageais sans sourciller de sacrifier Sylvarande, je doute que tu fasses subir ce sort à Clio !

Le pirate à la chevelure de neige pris place dans un fauteuil.

- Si je n'ai pas d'autre choix… Je me suis rarement senti aussi impuissant !

- On ne peut pas laisser Clio là ! glapit Aldéran.

- Pour le moment, je crains bien que si…

- Papa ! Clio ne t'a jamais quitté toutes ces années, tu ne peux pas sérieusement envisager qu'on reparte sans elle ? !

- J'ai bien dû cesser mes recherches quand ton _Light_ s'est crashé…

- Ce n'est pas du tout comparable, poursuivit le jeune homme toujours avec une virulence extrême. Ici, tu sais où est Clio, ce qui lui arrive ! On doit attaquer cet arbre, le séparer de sa base et aller récupérer Clio et Sylvarande !

Tapotant de sa main valide l'accoudoir de son fauteuil, le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ demeura un long moment silencieux.

- On doit retrouver le _Karyu_, déclara-t-il enfin. Nous ne sommes plus à quelques centaines ou milliers de graines près… On va se rendre aux dernières coordonnées connues du cuirassé de la Flotte Indépendante. Toshiro, pousse les réacteurs !

- A tes ordres.

- Non, se récria Aldéran. Qu'est-ce qui te prend, papa ?

- Clio comprendra. Je te rappelle que je suis seul maître à bord et si tu me déranges trop, je te mets aux fers ! Ryhas, mes décisions vous posent un problème.

- Je suis venu vous prêter main-forte dans la mesure de mes possibilités, je ferai donc comme vous l'ordonnerez, capitaine Albator.

- Avez-vous perdu l'esprit, tous les deux, ou bien est-ce encore une réalité altérée par l'alliée surnaturelle d'Ismal ?

- Je ne crois pas. Maintenant, Aldie, tu te tiens tranquille, nous reprenons notre vol.

Le jeune homme aurait encore aimé argumenter, mais sa céphalée allait en empirant et il ne se sentait plus guère en état de heurter sa volonté à celle de son père !

- C'est mieux ainsi, commenta encore le pirate alors qu'Aldéran quittait l'appartement.

- Il n'a vraiment pas l'air bien. Il semble souffrant. Qu'est-il arrivé ? s'enquit l'Illumidas.

- Je vais vous raconter.

* * *

><p>Sur son ordinateur, Aldéran avait fait se dérouler le fil d'actualité de l'AZ-37.<p>

Il aurait aimé le faire depuis son propre appartement sur le _Lightshadow_, mais au vu de l'humeur de son père, ce dernier ne lui aurait sans doute pas permis de quitter l'_Arcadia_, subodorant une dérobade à ses directives – et n'aurait bel et bien pas hésité à le jeter en cellule – quoique plus vraisemblablement à le faire boucler dans l'appart – et Toshiro aurait avalisé chaque ordre !

- Une fusion entre l'AZ-37 et le GD-12 ? C'est quoi cette nouvelle lubie ? ! Je ne vais pas me farcir la direction de deux Bureaux alors que je m'en sors tout juste avec un seul – et hors de question de lâcher l'AZ-37 ! Je serai curieux de voir ce qu'en pense l'autre Colonel, Myrhon Kendeler, il s'appelle. Enfin, je crois que je ne suis pas près de revoir ma galactopole…

Bien que la menace de la flottille de Ghell plane toujours, cela avait été finalement la première fois que Ryhas pouvait savourer relativement tranquillement du red bourbon dans l'appartement du capitaine de l'_Arcadia_.

Mais ce qui avait été échangé lui permettait encore moins d'appréhender le proche avenir avec un minimum d'optimisme.

- Vous en êtes sûr ?

- Oui. Cette entité alliée d'Ismal continue de s'en prendre à lui, perturbe ses pensées, ses sensations. Déjà qu'il n'était pas apte à diriger le _Light_ même si on avait été en situation de vol serein, mais là c'est encore pire ! Ses réactions sont plus à fleur de peau que jamais et il est incapable de considérer une situation dans son ensemble. Il saute d'une fixation à l'autre… En temps normal, il aurait compris qu'il n'y avait rien à faire pour Clio. On ne peut pas attaquer ces végétaux de face !

Le pirate soupira.

- La situation est dangereuse au possible mais pas question de le renvoyer chez lui, c'est un voyage bien trop risqué, il serait une proie si aisée pour Ismal ! Alors, de façon paradoxale c'est à bord qu'il est le plus en sécurité. Ainsi, je peux veiller sur lui, même si ça lui déplaît souverainement !

- J'ai constaté…

- Une dernière chose, Ryhas. Ses perceptions étant faussées, ses jugements le sont aussi. Ne lui cédez donc sur rien, qu'il menace ou supplie !

- A vos ordres, capitaine. Ce sera dur car j'ai eu le plus grand respect pour celui qui a défait Thurian et fait fusionner les vaisseaux !

- Ah, cette fusion, grimaça encore Albator sans plus rien ajouter, les antidouleurs prescrits par Yul atténuant à peine la douleur de son poignet, qui irradiait jusqu'à l'épaule, le lui paralysant presque.

* * *

><p>Vidée de sa substance, au propre comme au figuré, sur Terra V Sylvarande s'éteignait lentement alors que la planète elle-même se nourrissait d'elle.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**6****.**

Le silence avait un long moment régné dans la Salle de l'Ordinateur, uniquement rompu par les cliquetis électroniques de l'énorme machine qui supervisait le vol de l'_Arcadia_.

- Comment est-ce que papa peut espérer retrouver le _Karyu _? jeta soudain Aldéran, assis sur le sol de métal, dos à une colonne lumineuse.

- Ismal a eu beau bien préparer son plan, s'en prendre à un vaisseau de la Flotte Indépendante était une erreur et ce même s'il voulait s'assurer de la personne de son Colonel, répondit alors Toshiro. Il est donc bien peu probable qu'il l'ait détruit, plutôt coupé de tout comme le fut le _Devilfish_ et caché quelque part.

- Et papa croit pouvoir faire mieux que les enquêteurs de la Flotte ?

- Il connaît désormais Ismal, il a cet avantage.

- N'empêche qu'au lieu de chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin, il devrait s'occuper des otages ! aboya le jeune homme.

- Ah oui, et comment ? ne put s'empêcher de grincer l'Ordinateur. Un seul Stalzart peut facilement gravement endommager nos trois vaisseaux. Et tu sais qu'il y en a plus qu'un !  
>Ensuite, il y a un équipage sur chacun des appareils composant la flottille d'Ismal… Le <em>Devilfish<em> ne compte que cinquante personnes à son bord… Le constat est simple à tirer : on n'a pas les moyens pour une infiltration du _Forshalk _et y récupérer Warius ! L'équipage du _Forshalk_ est en trop gros nombre et ton père est blessé.

- Cet Ismal ne va cependant pas garder Warius en vie encore bien longtemps, marmonna Aldéran. Une fois que les combats commenceront, il sait que papa ne retiendra pas ses coups, on pourrait nous-mêmes endommager sa cellule puisque nous ignorons où elle se trouve précisément !

- Warius est un militaire tout comme toi, et ton père en a été un. Vous connaissez tous les risques du métier et vous les acceptez, tout comme Clio était parfaitement consciente de votre impuissance face aux végétaux de Terra IV. Aldie, ton père est dans une impasse et il exécute la seule chose qui lui soit possible : faire la liaison avec le _Karyu_. C'est d'ailleurs moins le cuirassé qu'il cherche que les Destroyers de la flottille ! Tu devrais le laisser faire et te contenter de te reposer.

- Tu viens pourtant de le souligner, Toshy : je ne suis pas fait pour l'inaction, bien qu'en l'occurrence ce soit le physique qui ne suive pas…

Le jeune homme se leva, allant vers une des conduites d'alimentation de l'Ordinateur, faisant basculer un boîtier.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? ! glapit Toshiro.

- A moi aussi, il ne reste qu'une option, gronda Aldéran en enfonçant l'unique bouton du boîtier.

Et l'Ordinateur s'éteignit.

* * *

><p>Le<em> Lightshadow<em> fonçait à travers l'espace, n'entrecoupant son Vol Subliminal que pour effectuer des Sauts Spatio-Temporels.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu as fait à ma mémoire d'origine et pourquoi je n'ai qu'un accès limité aux fonctions du vaisseau ? aboya le clone mémoriel de Toshiro.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour l'_Arcadia_, le Grand Ordinateur s'est réactivé après quinze minutes, ce qui était amplement suffisant pour qu'en manuel je pique un spacewolf et revenir ici, expliqua tranquillement Aldéran. Quant à toi, il ne s'agit que d'une version améliorée du bridage empêchant un départ sans mon autorisation. Maman et Maji avaient perfectionné ces sécurités, sans penser à l'usage que je pourrais en faire !

- Je constate, fit sombrement l'Ordinateur. J'espère que tu es conscient des dangers que tu as fait courir à l'_Arcadia_ en éteignant son Ame, ce qui a mis la Salle des Machines à l'arrêt et coupé tous les systèmes de sécurité ? !

- Cela n'a duré que quinze minutes !

- Ca peut être très long, un quart d'heure ! Imagine que les Stalzart sous Bouclier Occulteur aient été en embuscade, ne vous ayant en fait pas lâché d'un galactokilomètre ? A lui seul, le _Devilfish_ n'aurait rien pu faire pour protéger un vaisseau totalement mort !

- Je n'avais pas pensé à ça… En revanche, Ismal a trop envie de faire durer le plaisir. Il veut qu'on puisse assister au déploiement de son armée et aux dégâts causés, avant de nous achever par une attaque en règle ! Et si c'est l'armée dont on a vu les graines, il y a un élément qu'il ignore et qui pourrait être un premier grain de sable !

- Je suppose que tu fais allusion au fait que Saharya soit la Grande Protectrice des Sylvidres, et qu'elle t'ait donné le jour ?

- Elle me rabat les oreilles avec son devoir de non-ingérence, mais il y a sûrement un moyen de contrôler, même un peu, ces nouvelles sylvidres… J'espère surtout qu'elle saura me dire par quel miracle Ismal les a menées à l'âge adulte en quelques jours !

- Mais, nous ne nous dirigeons pas vers le Sanctuaire de la Magicienne, remarqua Toshiro, radouci, semblant commencer à penser que le jeune homme n'avait pas agi sur un coup de tête !

- En effet. Ayrahas m'a déjà remis à neuf une fois. Il vaudrait mieux qu'elle recommence, on n'a vraiment pas le temps d'attendre que j'aie retrouvé toutes mes facultés, de façon naturelle ! L'alliée d'Ismal, et sans nul doute un autre triste sire, ont rompu l'équilibre, je peux donc enfreindre les règles moi aussi ! J'ai pu, un peu, contrôler les végétaux de Terra IV, j'ai intérêt à faire bien mieux la prochaine fois !

- Tu devrais avant tout répondre aux appels de ton père…

- Non !

**7.**

Le silence avait un long moment régné dans la Salle de l'Ordinateur, uniquement rompu par les cliquetis électroniques de l'énorme machine qui supervisait le vol de l'_Arcadia_.

- Mais qu'est-ce que ce gosse a bien pu avoir en tête? jeta soudain Albator, assis sur le sol de métal, dos à une colonne lumineuse.

Une semaine s'était écoulée, mais il se souvenait parfaitement de ses inquiétudes quand tous les systèmes du vaisseau s'étaient arrêtés, le transformant en masse de métal sans vie, et sans protections !

L'alimentation minimale des batteries de secours lui avait juste permis d'arriver dans la Salle mais même en manuel, l'Ordinateur ne s'était pas rebooté.

Après d'interminables minutes, des lueurs étaient réapparues et en quelques instants, Toshiro avait repris le contrôle de l'_Arcadia_.

- Exactement ce que je voulais éviter, reprit Albator. Non seulement il est une cible idéale pour Ismal, mais ça nous ôte un tiers du peu de forces que nous avions !

- Je doute qu'il se soit enfui par peur, glissa alors Toshiro.

- Moi aussi. Si seulement j'en avais une idée ! Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il peut tenter…

- Tu crois qu'il le sait lui-même ? grinça l'Ordinateur.

- Aldie a maintenant des années d'espace derrière lui, il a eu plus que sa part d'épreuves, il s'est forgé sa propre expérience, tout en demeurant un chiot tout fou ! Je suis certain qu'il a, au moins, une ébauche de plan dans la cervelle… bien que je redoute toujours ses égarements au vu de sa confusion actuelle. Il refuse le contact, il faut faire avec ! Espérons juste que d'ici son retour on ne se soit pas retrouvés face aux Stalzart. Mais Ismal nous veut tous, il attendra patiemment qu'Aldie se repointe !

Mais pas trop confiant dans ses propres paroles, le pirate se releva en grimaçant, massant son poignet douloureux.

En plus de la souffrance permanente de l'os brisé, l'absence de Clio pesait terriblement à Albator qui n'avait jamais été si seul à bord de l'_Arcadia_.

A cela s'ajoutait l'inévitable remord pour avoir laissé la Jurassienne sur une planète végétale agressive au possible !

« Aldéran n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Nous t'avons abandonnée, deux fois. Nous t'avons laissée sur Terra IV et nous sommes ensuite partis ! On n'a pas eu le choix, mais ça ne m'apaise pas un instant… Ismal savait pertinemment que tu étais un pilier de ma vie et qu'en t'enlevant, cela aussi contribuerait à m'affaiblir, mais il a aussi renforcé ma rage envers lui ! Dès que je saurai comment abattre cet espèce d'arbre sans te faire du mal, je reviendrai et je le ferai… Et qui sait, je pourrai peut-être aussi sauver Sylvarande ! A ta santé, ma vieille amie ».

Et il leva son verre en direction de la banquette où sa confidente de toujours s'était traditionnellement tenue lors de leurs tête-à-tête dans l'appartement du château arrière.

« Sois prudent, Aldie, ne fais pas le déplaisir à Ismal que quelqu'un d'autre aie ta peau ! ».

* * *

><p>Tout dans l'attitude de la blonde Ayrahas indiquait sa perplexité, ainsi que dans le chef de Tilkon, le Centaure ailé blanc.<p>

- Je ne sais pas si je peux…

- Nous n'avons pas le temps pour les habituelles tergiversations de moralité, siffla Aldéran. Il n'y a pas de « si je peux », fais-le ! Enferme-moi dans ta sphère de régénération et remets-moi sur pieds. Ensuite j'irai voir ta jumelle.

- Inutile de faire ce voyage, je suis là !

- Mais, comment… ? s'étrangla le jeune homme. Tu ne peux quitter ton Sanctuaire, fit-il à l'adresse de Saharya.

- En effet, mais vu la gémellité de nos Sanctuaires, il y a un lien, un passage. Nous y avons travaillé, l'avons forcé et désormais il est utilisable ! Tu as raison, Aldéran : Ismal a trop pipé les dés et tu dois pouvoir te battre avec tes propres moyens, mais pas dans cet état ! Ayrahas va nettoyer ton organisme et moi je vais combattre et chasser les influences de cette Pléode qui te perturbe tant.

- Une quoi ?

- Je t'expliquerai, après.

Soulagé, Aldéran vacilla légèrement sur ses jambes, la tension accumulée durant le voyage se relâchant, mais une lueur apparut dans les prunelles bleu marine.

- Alors, je n'ai pas eu une idée loufoque et débile ?

- Au contraire. Ce fut du profond bon sens, le seul réflexe intelligent à avoir, sourit Saharya.

- J'aurais dû me confier à mon père, le prévenir ?

Elle secoua négativement la tête, un sincère et rassurant sourire aux lèvres.

- Au vu de ce que cette Pléode s'amusait à faire de toi, il ne croit guère que tu sois capable de raisonner de façon logique, d'autant plus que c'est pour t'en empêcher que cette entité te martyrise depuis des mois ! Il ne t'aurait jamais laissé quitter son bord, ne serait-ce que pour éviter que ce ne soit le _Light_ qui le canarde sans sommation.

- Il m'avait bien semblé le comprendre ainsi… Je sais que c'est souci pour moi qui prime, mais il l'exprime de façon tellement maladroite, tellement vexante !

- La diplomatie n'a jamais été une matière qu'il maîtrisait particulièrement, reconnut Saharya. Ne me dis pas que tu es surpris ?

- Evidemment, puisque je tiens de lui !

- Ne perdons plus de temps, intervint Ayrahas. Allons à mon Temple, je vais refermer sur toi le cocon de régénération.

- Merci.

Saharya ayant familièrement passé son bras sous le sien, ils suivirent l'Enchanteresse Blanche, Tilkon fermant la marche.


	5. Chapter 5

**8****.**

Une sieste sous un arbre millénaire au tronc ridé, à l'ample feuillage pleureur rose pâle, était sans doute la notion de bonheur absolu.

Après avoir rejeté plusieurs fois l'idée de se réveiller totalement, Aldéran avait fini par soulever ses paupières, appréciant le ciel couleur d'or au-dessus de lui.

Ses pas étouffé par la prairie, Saharya s'était approchée et assise à côté de lui alors qu'il s'était redressé.

- Ma jumelle a fait du bon travail, sourit-elle. Elle a chassé cette Pléode de ton esprit et a fait disparaître les séquelles des traumatismes de l'accident… Ne prends cependant pas l'habitude recourir à ses soins, Aldie, les entorses à la non-ingérence pourraient nous coûter cher !

- C'était la seule façon de faire, grogna le jeune homme. Maintenant que je m'apprête à repartir auprès de mon père, tu peux m'en dire plus sur les alliés d'Ismal ?

- Je te l'avais promis, sourit la Magicienne tout en réarrangeant autour de ses poignets les volants des manches de sa robe longue. Les Pléodes sont les maîtresses de toute une galaxie, loin de l'Union Galactique, mais les distances ne signifient pas grand-chose pour les entités surnaturelles que nous sommes. Elles ont une Reine : Pléa. Les autres Pléodes sont en taille beaucoup plus petites qu'elle mais toutes aussi puissantes, je crois que tu l'as constaté à tes dépends.

- De quels pouvoirs disposent-elles ?

- Elles influent sur la volonté, la conscience. Ce sont elles qui t'ont maintenu dans ce coma prolongé mais en retrouvant le chemin de mon Sanctuaire tu as brisé leur emprise. Elles ont isolé Clio dans cette bulle et ont fait de Sylvarande une productrice intensive de graines.

Aldéran inclina positivement la tête.

- Et c'est là qu'intervient l'autre pote à Ismal !

- Tout à fait. C'est le Multiplicateur…

- Un Multiplicateur ? Comme en maths ? Je détestais les maths…

- On peut le voir ainsi… Tu lui donnes quelque chose – un outil ou un être vivant – et il t'en fait des copies parfaites ou les amène à maturité, en quelques jours. A l'origine, Ghell Ismal n'avait pu remettre en état qu'un seul Stalzart récupéré par hasard au cœur des montagnes où il s'était crashé. Et concernant les Sylvidres, comme peu de graines sont en réalités viables – la Reine un peu trop âgée pour des graines parfaites – le Multiplicateur est encore intervenu pour les dupliquer.

Saharya s'interrompit un instant.

- Et il a fait de même avec le _Dolvidras_.

Aldéran avait bondi sur ses pieds, paniqué.

- Cinq Stalzart, une escadrille de Docrass, et les Destroyers… On ne s'en sortira jamais ! C'est presque tous les vaisseaux de guerre d'une de nos Frontières galactiques qu'il faudrait opposer, pas trois cuirassés et le _Devilfish_… Mais la Flotte de l'Union ne s'immiscera pas dans un conflit personnel. Et, en dépit de la puissance de feu de cette flottille, elle ne menace pas l'Union. Dire que je croyais qu'on était mal. Saharya, par pitié, apprends-moi à présent qu'il y a un moyen de les vaincre, sans finir nous-mêmes en débris dérivants – on a déjà donné à ce sujet ! ?

- Cet adversaire Illumidas a demandé une véritable armada au Multiplicateur. Ce dernier s'est bien gardé de l'informer de la faiblesse de ce qu'il lui procurait, énonça alors tranquillement la Magicienne.

- Comment cela ?

- C'est la création même de ces vaisseaux et régiments de sylvidres qui causera leur perte.

- Comment ça leur conception est leur fragilité ?

- Je crois t'avoir déjà dit que je ne pouvais te servir toutes les réponses sur un plateau, sourit Saharya. Le reste, il te faudra le découvrir tout seul !

- Sympa… grinça le jeune homme qui appréciait néanmoins ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, enfin en partie !

* * *

><p>Sur la terrasse de l'appartement de la Magicienne Blanche au Sanctuaire de l'Enchanteresse, Aldéran reposa le hanap de Nectar dont il venait de se délecter.<p>

Distraitement, machinalement, il suivit du doigt le tracé de la cicatrice qui traversait sa joue gauche.

- Cela fait presque quinze ans… Dire que j'ai failli atteindre le quart de siècle en demeurant intact ! Papa a été à deux doigts d'avoir une famille normale… Ce n'était malheureusement pas ce qui était prévu.

Saharya posa sa main sur le poignet de l'enfant qu'elle avait mis au monde.

- Sais-tu pourquoi tu as reçu ta balafre à ce moment ?

- La marque de famille, des pirates, des guerriers du Bien… Le tournant dans mon existence, un an avant le premier envol du _Lightshadow _! Pourtant, j'étais loin de la mériter !

- En effet. Te concernant, elle a eu une autre signification.

Il haussa un sourcil, interrogatif.

- Cette cicatrice, tellement caractéristique de ta famille, elle ne barre que la joue du Mâle Alpha, reprit Saharya. Et, à l'époque, tu n'étais absolument pas digne de l'afficher ! En revanche, ce fut comme un électrochoc pour te faire prendre conscience de ta destinée, que tu ne pouvais pas rester uniquement sur le sol de Ragel, à faire régner l'ordre tout en cédant aux démons intérieurs qui t'agitaient alors. Tu l'as reçue avant l'heure, mais ce fut à partir de cette fusillade que ta vie a changé de manière imperceptible et pourtant radicale !

- Je crois que je l'ai confusément compris la fois où j'ai vu mon père observer un peu trop longuement cette balafre identique à la sienne et qu'il comprenait aussi tout ce que cela signifiait ! Je lui avais déjà causé bien du souci, mais là ça promettait encore d'empirer !

- Il en a été consterné, et très fier aussi, ajouta encore Saharya. J'imagine que ça ne te surprendra pas si je te confie qu'il s'est enfin trouvé sur un terrain qu'il maîtrisait, qu'il y avait la promesse que tu suives ses traces, et que vous pourriez enfin trouver matières à vous entendre !

- La destinée tient à bien peu de choses… Cette cicatrice m'a fait approcher le monde de mon père comme jamais – je ne pouvais encore me rappeler des semaines à bord de l'_Arcadia_, mais je crois que lorsque la nécessité s'est vraiment faite sentir : récupérer Eryna et Laured aux mains des Esclavagistes, le souvenir clair et précis du _Lightshadow_ dans la montagne m'est revenu en mémoire. Tu y es pour quelque chose ?

- Je crains de ne pouvoir le nier. Ton père a vraiment tout fait pour que tu ne suives pas ses traces, même un petit peu.

- Tu as bloqué des souvenirs, des infos, à sa demande.

- Oui. Il tenait tant à ce que tu aies une vie terrestre… Aussi, entre ton séjour sur l'_Arcadia_ lors de la crise de couple de tes parents et le fait que tu aies traîné peu après sur le chantier naval de la montagne alors qu'on construisait le _Lightshadow_, il m'a tout fait gommer. Gommer, pas effacer. Car il était possible que cela te soit nécessaire un jour… Ce qui fut le cas !

- Je suis au courant. Tu as bidouillé d'autres choses dans ma cervelle tordue ?

- Non.

- J'espère que tu dis vrai ! A présent, puisque toute cette fichue destinée avait toujours été écrite, quoi qu'on fasse, il n'est que temps que je retourne affronter la mienne.

Aldéran se leva, s'étira, eut un petit ricanement.

- J'ai comme l'impression que papa aura très envie de marquer mon autre joue quand je me repointerai !

- Possible.

Une légère inquiétude marqua alors le visage de la blonde Magicienne.

- Oui, dépêche-toi de le rejoindre. Les affrontements sont imminents !

* * *

><p>La Magicienne et l'Enchanteresse étaient sur la colline devant le Temple.<p>

- Merci, Ayrahas. Je ne sais pas combien de temps de je vais garder intact ce corps que tu as remis en état, mais j'en prendrai soin, autant que possible !

- Tu as intérêt, Aldie, car je ne le ferai pas à répétitions !

- Ta jumelle l'a martelé suffisamment de fois pour que ça rentre dans ma caboche… D'ailleurs ça m'a fait songer que papa radotait vraiment ces derniers jours !

- Comment cela ?

- Il n'a pas arrêté de dire qu'il avait eu toutes les peines du monde à battre un Stalzart… Mais, c'était avant d'avoir le bouclier extérieur, créé par la destruction dudit Stalzart ! La situation est différente aujourd'hui… Sauf qu'on a bien vu les limites de ces boucliers ovoïdes lors des combats la première fois contre tous les Destroyers d'Ismal, et qu'il y a bel et bien cinq Stalzart !

- N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai appris, sur la conception de cette armada…

- Comme si je savais quoi faire de cette info !

* * *

><p>Le <em>Lightshadow<em> se glissa à tribord de l'_Arcadia_.

- Ayrahas a remis de l'ordre dans ma petite tête. Des nouvelles, ici ?

- Toshiro a capté un dégagement d'onde rappelant le Sanctuaire de Thurian. Les Destroyers, et donc le _Karyu_ sont tout proches, répondit Albator. Tu vas te tenir tranquille, maintenant ?

- Je ne promets rien, gloussa Aldéran, suave.


	6. Chapter 6

**9****.**

Marina Oki, la Commandante du _Karyu_ entra presque en courant sur la passerelle.

- Shizuo ?

Shizuo Ishikura fit pivoter son siège pour se tourner vers la Mécanoïde.

- J'ai sur mon radar l'_Arcadia_ et le _Lightshadow_, accompagnés d'un troisième vaisseau, qui se rapprochent de nous !

- Est-ce qu'ils nous auraient localisés ? Nous sommes totalement isolés dans cette bulle de néant, impossible de leur signaler ces deux Destroyers qui en croisant leurs ondes nous ont piégés !

Elle fit la grimace.

- Sommes-nous seulement visibles pour eux ? ajouta-t-elle.

Elle eut ensuite un soupir.

- Et dois-je me réjouir, ou non, s'ils ont des nouvelles de Warius… ?

- On devrait encore tenter de se dégager de ces ondes paralysantes, pour les prévenir, insista Shizuo.

- Nous avons déjà tout essayé, depuis le temps que nous sommes ici, grommela la Mécanoïde.

- Contrairement aux appareils spatiaux qui sont passés ces derniers jours, nous ignorant totalement – ce qui fait qu'on ne doit pas être visibles – le trio se dirige droit sur nous, releva Grenadier. Oui, Commandante, je pense qu'ils savent exactement où nous trouver !

- En ce cas, la fin du cauchemar – de ce cauchemar-ci – est proche, murmura Marina, de l'espoir se ranimant dans ses yeux bleus. Tenons-nous prêts, si ces ondes faiblissent suffisamment, à apporter notre appui à ces trois vaisseaux pour combattre les Destroyers ! Battlyzer, Etat d'Alerte 5 !

- A vos ordres, Commandante Oki.

* * *

><p>Chacun sur sa passerelle, Aldéran, son père et Ryhas avaient senti la tension monter en eux alors qu'ils étaient à proximité des coordonnées d'où venait le dégagement d'énergie légèrement surnaturel.<p>

- Je suppose que tout comme le Colonel Zéro l'avançait lors de la première bataille contre les Destroyers, que vous pouviez être tous les deux en sécurité dans un univers parallèle après la destruction de vos vaisseaux, c'est normal si je ne vois pas le _Karyu _? grinça l'Illumidas avec plus d'ironie qu'il n'avait voulu en mettre dans sa voix.

- J'ai relevé l'infime trace de la signature électronique des Destroyers d'Ismal, intervint le Grand Ordinateur. Ils sont bien là !

- Heu, s'ils ont pris le _Karyu_ entre le « feu » de leurs ondes, j'imagine qu'on tire sur les points extrêmes trouvés par Toshy ?

- Oui, Aldie, on envoie nos missiles sur ces deux opposés, gronda le pirate à la chevelure de neige. En surchargeant leurs boucliers, ça va faire baisser le niveau d'intensité des ondes. Ryhas, que votre ordinateur central se connecte aux mémoires de Toshiro, nos tirs doivent être en parfaite synchronisation !

Ayant rendu toute sa liberté d'action au clone mémoriel, Aldéran serra les poings en attendant de voir les résultats de leur pilonnage en règle !

* * *

><p>- Ils nous avaient piégés dans l'œil d'une tornade nébulaire ! Rien d'étonnant à ce qu'aucun appareil ne se soit approché bien près, réalisa Marina.<p>

- Oui, et les Destroyers maintenaient le parfait équilibre de cette tornade, compléta Toshiro. Ils ne sont plus qu'épaves.

- Je vous remercie, tous les trois de nous avoir tirés de là… Mais, est-ce que… ?

- Warius était encore vivant il y a dix jours, renseigna le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_.

La Mécanoïde soupira d'aise, mais juste un instant.

- Dix jours, c'est tellement long ! Que… ?

- Ghell Ismal le détient comme otage, l'a fait interroger plutôt durement. Ton mari était inconscient quand cet Illumidas a pris plaisir à me le montrer dans sa cellule, fit encore Albator. Comment ? interrogea-t-il à son tour.

Le regard clair de la Commandante du _Karyu_ se teinta de peine et de colère tout à la fois.

- L'épave du cargo commercial n'était qu'un leurre, expliqua alors Marina. Etrange, une sorte de clone d'un cargo existant. Il avait lancé un appel de détresse intergalactique et donc nous nous sommes portés à son secours. Le capitaine prétendait vouloir parler à Warius seul à seul car il était allergique aux militaires ! Warius y est donc allé et le cargo a alors réactivé ses réacteurs et opéré un Saut, un canon camouflé en antenne radar prenant les nôtres pour cible et nous immobilisant ! Depuis, plus rien. On avait réparé, on s'apprêtait à partir à la recherche de notre Colonel quand un vaisseau en trois parties oblongues s'est attaqué à nous... Et quand on a compris, pour les deux Destroyers qui se tenaient camouflés, leurs ondes nous ont donc rendus totalement inoffensifs. Je ne comprends rien… Ce vaisseau triple, il est de type Illumidas… Et, capitaine Horand, vous êtes un Illumidas !

- Disons que je suis un « bon » Illumidas.

Dans son fauteuil de l'appartement du château arrière de l'_Arcadia_, Aldéran s'agitait.

- On ne doit pas s'attarder ici !

- Pressentiment ? jeta son père.

- Non, c'est bien plus direct, sa copine Pléa s'adresse directement à moi. Ismal continue de tirer les ficelles et tient à ce qu'on sache qu'il va porter son premier véritable coup ! siffla le jeune homme qui avait bondi sur ses pieds, le regard empli d'énergie – ce qui affola proprement Marina ! Il nous a envoyés deux Stalzart, deux Docrass et il sera là avec son _Forshalck _!

- Ca va barder, comprit Ryhas. Je rejoins mon _Devilfish_.

- Mais, et Warius, gémit la Mécanoïde, il est donc sur le _Forshalck _!

- Mon père n'a que faire des otages, il les sacrifie allègrement, aboya Aldéran. Il des priorités plus importantes.

De fait, le visage de Marina se décomposa complètement devant effectivement le masque de froideur absolue affiché par le pirate.

- Mais que sont ces Stalzart et Docrass ? !

- On t'expliquera après, claqua encore Aldéran. Enfin, ça dépendra du nombre de morceaux dans lequel nous serons après ce qui est seulement la première escarmouche ! Ce qu'Ismal doit jubiler dans son absence de barbe !

Et à son tour il se dirigea vers un Tube d'Arrimage afin de regagner son _Lightshadow_.

* * *

><p>Pas trop rassuré, Aldéran observait les fenêtres qui étaient ouvertes sur l'écran central de sa passerelle.<p>

- Ca va secouer, Toshy, et ce ne sera pourtant qu'un hors-d'œuvre ! Protège-toi un maximum !

- C'est avant tout sur toi que je dois veiller en usant des systèmes de sécurité.

- Laisse-moi deviner : une directive de papa ?

- Oui.

- Je pourrais vous surprendre, tous les deux, par mes aptitudes d'improvisation au combat, protesta le jeune homme.

- Ton père et moi ne l'ignorons pas. Mais, laisse-moi faire, Aldie.

- D'accord.

A la fois impatient et inquiet de ce qu'il allait découvrir une fois les ennemis en visuel des caméras surpuissantes, Aldéran se raidit dans son fauteuil, attentif aux infos qui seraient relayées dans son oreillette en cours de combat, les sons parfaitement clairs contrairement aux bruits qui pourraient parasiter l'interphone ou êtres couverts par des bruits de matériel endommagé !

- Nos ennemis viennent de couper leur Bouclier Occulteur, informa Toshiro.

Bien qu'il l'ait déjà fait, Aldéran s'assura à nouveau que les sangles le retenaient bel et bien à son fauteuil et à la Barre, lui permettant de bouger tout en l'empêchant de valdinguer à travers la passerelle !

- Ismal nous relaye les images de ses propres caméras intérieures à bord des Docrass, avertit encore Toshiro.

- Il va jouer jusqu'au bout avec nos nerfs, grinça le jeune homme.

Mais il frissonna franchement quand à bord des deux – 3 et 7 - il découvrit des myriades de sylvidres, et autant de vaisseaux individuels d'attaque !

Et son bouclier ovoïde qui arrêta le premier tir du Docrass 7 donna le signal du début du combat.


	7. Chapter 7

**10****.**

Depuis sa passerelle, Ghell Ismal observait les manœuvres des quatre vaisseaux qui subissaient le feu de l'avant-poste de sa flottille.

« J'espère que vous ne vous plaignez pas, mes chers ennemis, je nous ai mis à forces presque égales ! Bon, c'est vrai qu'en plus des sabords des Stalzart, chacune de leur proue dispose à l'avant de huit lance-missiles… Et que les Docrass ont été équipés de tourelles de tirs sur toute leur circonférence sans compter la sphère d'énergie en son sommet dont vous découvrirez la faculté dans quelques instants. Mais ce ne sont là que de très petits détails », ricana l'Illumidas.

Assise près de lui, Vyrame eut un pareil sourire de confiance.

- Sous ce déluge de feu, ils ne pourront pratiquement pas faire usage de leur bouclier extérieur qui en étant activé ne permettrait pas à leurs propres tirs de passer, se réjouit-elle.

- Et pourtant là, ce n'est qu'une partie de mes vaisseaux que j'ai engagé ! ajouta Ghell.

- Pourquoi ne les écrases-tu pas en envoyant directement toutes tes forces ? s'étonna l'éoloise. C'est généralement en n'y allant pas franco d'entrée qu'on permet aux ennemis de se retourner, de trouver une parade ! Et tu sais que ces quatre commandants de bord ne sont pas les premiers venus.

Ghell tira quelques bouffées de son cigare avant d'en faire tomber la cendre dans une coupelle.

- N'exagère pas, Vy. Le pirate et mon traître de compatriote ont effectivement l'expérience pour eux. Mais les flux aquatiques de cette Commandante Oki ne font pas d'elle une grande stratège, d'où le fait que la première phase du plan fut de m'assurer de son mari ! Quant au gosse, n'en parlons même pas, c'est le clone mémoriel qui fait tout le travail. Aldéran sait naviguer, il a prouvé qu'il savait avoir de l'inspiration mais ce ne sera pas suffisant cette fois. Oui, Vyrame, ceci n'est qu'une démonstration à leur intention, qu'ils se rendent comptent de leurs limites et ne puissent qu'anticiper la seconde et ultime frappe.

- Espérons que tout se passe comme tu l'as prévu.

* * *

><p>Effectuant une sorte de plongée en avant, l'<em>Arcadia<em>évita une nouvelle salve des sabords du Stalzart Bêta qui passèrent juste au-dessus du château arrière.

Le vaisseau vert opéra ensuite une glissade pour remonter devant la proue, ses tourelles pivotant pour faire cracher les canons.

- L'écho radar s'amplifie, avertit Toshiro. Le Bêta a ouvert de nouveaux panneaux lance-missiles !

- Mais, un Stalzart n'a pas…

Et bien qu'il ne soit pas techniquement répertorié pour avoir des lance-missiles à l'avant de ses proues, Albator ne put que constater que c'était désormais le cas ! Il ne put que remercier son bouclier ovoïde de s'activer automatiquement pour arrêter les vingt-quatre missiles.

- Manquait plus que ça, gronda le pirate en faisant tournoyer la Barre pour se repositionner entre le Bêta et le Docrass 7 qui s'était beaucoup rapproché.

Son poignet brisé le gênant dans chaque mouvement mais surtout lui envoyant des vagues de douleur dans tout le corps, il serra les dents.

- Tirs croisés, Toshy, on va se placer entre eux et les arroser en même temps !

Trop occupé avec les deux vaisseaux qui l'avaient pris pour cible, il n'avait pas une seconde pour voir où en étaient ses trois alliés face à leurs propres adversaires.

* * *

><p>Si Aldéran avait trouvé que les affrontements passés contre les Destroyers Illumidas avaient été serrés et éprouvants, il ne pouvait que réaliser que c'était bien pire face au Stalzart Alpha.<p>

- Pourquoi c'est toujours pour ma pomme, les Alpha ! ?

Se livrant à un véritable jeu du chat et de la souris, le _Lightshadow_ et l'Alpha s'étaient mutuellement bien canardés et s'ils s'étaient pris des impacts, les dégâts n'étaient guère inquiétants, jusqu'à présent.  
>Plus rapide et se déplaçant plus souplement, le <em>Lightshadow<em> avait effectué une boucle pour revenir derrière l'Alpha pour lâcher une nouvelle bordée de missiles, provoquant l'envoi des contre-mesures de sa cible.  
>Accentuant sa vitesse, il remonta le Stalzart par son tribord et les sabords des deux vaisseaux lâchèrent leurs tirs, les boucliers de surface des coques mis à rude épreuve par la puissance de feu déployée de part et d'autre.<p>

- Dis, Toshy, c'est une impression ou tu as fait de sacrés progrès depuis la dernière fois ?

- C'est exact. Lors de sa révision, le _Light_a enfin fini de télécharger toutes les tactiques de ton père. Et j'utilise un programme aléatoire pour suppléer à mes propres stratégies.

- Ca va pas suffire, grinça le jeune homme, sa puissance de frappe est largement supérieure à celle du _Light_. Et dire qu'il n'y a là qu'un seul ennemi…

* * *

><p>Face au Docrass 3, le <em>Karyu<em> et le _Devilfish_avaient fort affaire.

Le vaisseau sylvidre avait beau être lent, il faisait près de cinq fois la taille de ses deux adversaires réunis, les tourelles qui faisaient le tour de sa circonférence lui permettaient de n'être pris en défaut sous aucun angle et il semblait pouvoir tirer en continu à l'infini !

Il n'avait effectivement guère besoin de se déplacer, sorte de mastodonte tranquille autour duquel les deux vaisseaux auraient été de bien inoffensifs insectes !

Le _Karyu_ et le _Devilfish _ne se contentaient pourtant pas de faire de la figuration, tournoyant autour du Docrass, cherchant visiblement une faille.

Les archives indiquaient un point précis à frapper pour lui occasionner de sérieux dommages, mais avec le temps l'information n'était plus utile, la faiblesse corrigée.

Et pour parachever le tableau, ses épaisseurs de coque lui permettaient de subir les tirs des deux vaisseaux sans avoir même une éraflure !

* * *

><p>Depuis sa cellule, la complaisance de Ghell lui donnant le « plaisir » de suivre les phases du combat, Warius ne pouvait que ruminer son impuissance.<p>

Marina avait eu beau faire tout son possible, et même plus, et malgré l'appui du _Devilfish_, elle n'était vraiment pas de taille face au Docrass qui avait été « militairement tuné » par Ghell Ismal !

- Ca y est, la sphère du faîte s'illumine, j'étais certain que ce truc était un autre type d'arme ! gronda-t-il.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent tout grands et son cœur se serra quand il vit la sphère libérer des flux d'énergie qui frappèrent le _Karyu_ de plein fouet, éteignant instantanément tous ses systèmes, le plaçant dans une situation de totale vulnérabilité.


	8. Chapter 8

_A nouveau merci à Vautour2B pour ses conseils en matière d'échos radars !_

**11****.**

- Je déteste fuir devant l'ennemi.

- Ca ne me gêne pas, je préfère de loin cela à des trous dans ma coque.

Une fois le _Karyu_ hors d'état de se battre, ses trois alliés s'étaient regroupés au mieux pour le protéger le temps que Battlyzer réactive les systèmes de secours, avant que tous les quatre n'opèrent un Saut Spatio-Temporel pour quitter une zone de combats où ils n'avaient guère eu d'espoir de prendre le dessus, tout en vidant leur Armurerie !

Bien que cela coûte terriblement à sa fierté, Albator savait – encore une fois – avoir fait la seule chose possible qu'on lui avait laissée dans le jeu totalement maîtrisé par Ghell Ismal !

Mais ce qu'il n'avouerait jamais c'est que cela était venu à pic après tous les inconsidérés efforts pour manœuvrer l'_Arcadia_, efforts qui lui avaient donné l'impression de se casser à nouveau le poignet à chaque mouvement ! La souffrance était intolérable et l'injection du médecin Mécanoïde encore loin de faire effet, son bras gauche n'étant qu'un poids mort.

* * *

><p>Les quatre vaisseaux s'étaient réfugiés à l'Oasis IV, seul le <em>Devilfish<em> demeurant à l'extérieur, invisible, son capitaine rejoignant la base mobile en navette.

Tout en faisant le point sur les observations suite aux combats, il avait fallu mettre au point des leurres pour tromper les radars ennemis une fois qu'ils reprendraient l'espace.

- On va multiplier nos traces.

- Et on va se regrouper.

- Moi, je ne peux rien faire, ça va prendre des jours pour remettre le _Karyu_ en état de voler. Tout a grillé !

- Pourquoi deux tactiques opposées ? questionna pour sa part Aldéran face aux propos de son père et de Ryhas. Faudrait vous mettre d'accord !

- Des techniques vieilles comme le monde quasi, fit Albator. D'une part, on va obliger la flottille d'Ismal à se scinder, à aller vérifier les faux échos radars qu'on va disperser un maximum en faisant tracter ces balises par des spacewolfs et des navettes du _Devilfish_ et de ton _Light_. Tant qu'ils ne nous auront pas en visuel, les Stalzart, Docrass et Destroyers ignoreront s'il s'agit d'un leurre ou bien de notre véritable écho donc ça va nous donner du temps tout en les obligeant à éclater leurs forces. Et d'autre part, on va aussi tenter de les tromper en ne leur offrant pas nos trois échos radars mais deux, voire un !

- Comment cela ?

- Si nous volons au plus rapproché, Aldie, la chaleur des réacteurs, nos signatures électroniques, s'entremêleront et nous ne formerons, j'espère qu'une seule masse.

- Intéressant, commenta le jeune homme.

- Basique, mais ça marche et nous disposons de tellement peu de marge de manœuvre, soupira le pirate.

Aldéran se leva, buvant quelques gorgées de red bourbon.

- Mais, quelle que soit la stratégie, on se retrouvera face à ces vaisseaux… On a tellement peu assuré, à nombre égal quasi, on ne s'en sortira jamais une fois qu'Ismal aura lâché sur nous sa flottille – car une fois qu'il aura fait la différence entre les leurres et nous, on les aura tous sur le dos en très peu de temps !

- Je sais, grommela son père, sombre, préoccupé.

- Et sans le _Karyu_, nous perdons un appui précieux, murmura Ryhas.

- « Leur conception causera leur perte ». C'étaient les mots de Saharya. Ca ne donne toujours pas une idée à quelqu'un ? reprit Aldéran en s'asseyant près du piano.

- Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'elle pouvait insinuer, avoua son père.

Ryhas et Marina secouèrent également la tête de façon négative.

* * *

><p>Au soir, dans les couloirs de la station spatiale l'éclairage était passé en mode veille.<p>

Marina à bord du _Karyu_ à son quai d'arrimage pour superviser les réparations, Ryhas dans un des logements de visite, Aldéran et son père étaient demeurés dans le jardin de leurs appartements voisins.

- Si on ne trouve pas la solution, on ne s'en sortira pas. On ne tiendra que quelques minutes face à une attaque groupée.

- Je sais, Aldie…

- Ismal ne commettra pas l'erreur classique de toute série Z : envoyer un ou deux vaisseaux, et recommencer. Tes leurres ne le tromperont certainement pas longtemps et nous aurons toute sa flottille autour de nous !

- Et ces milliers de sylvidres avec leurs petites navettes sont autant de commandos d'invasion, ajouta Albator. Il les enverra cette fois et nos cuirassés sont très vulnérables face à ces insectes !

- J'ai comme l'impression qu'on ne va plus faire long feu… soupira le jeune homme.

- Je suis désolé, Aldéran.

- Je vais me consoler en me disant que je me suis bien amusé, grinça ce dernier. Autant notre début de vol fut d'un ennui pas possible, autant ça va finir en feu d'artifice une fois que la flottille nous prendra sous ses tirs croisés !

- Oui, ça va faire de sacrées explosions.

- Et avec tout cela on n'a pas eu l'occasion de se fabriquer un lance-flammes.

- Comme si nous allions seulement revoir Terra IV, marmonna le pirate.

Aldéran se leva.

- J'ai envie de parler à maman !

**12.**

Aldéran eut un petit ricanement.

- Une cinquantaine d'échos, vous n'auriez pas vu un peu trop grand, par hasard ? Ismal ne mordra jamais à tous ces leurres !

- Il va pourtant bien être obligés d'en vérifier chacun, protesta Albator. J'aurais même voulu en envoyer plus mais nous devons tous les trois garder des jets de combat pour contrer ceux des sylvidres. On n'a aucune chance de s'en sortir mais ça ne nous empêchera pas donner tout ce que nous avons !

Le pirate se tourna alors vers Ryhas.

- Si vous décidiez de repartir de votre côté, je le comprendrais. Il ne s'agit pas vraiment de votre combat !

- Comme si je n'étais pas dans le collimateur d'Ismal depuis le moment où j'ai tiré mon premier missile contre son _Forshalck_, remarqua l'Illumidas. Il me traque autant que vous deux ! Dès lors, autant unir nos forces pour le baroud d'honneur.

- En ce cas, nous n'avons plus qu'à rejoindre nos bords respectifs et à quitter l'Oasis.

Comme Ryhas se dirigeait vers l'ascenseur, Aldéran lança un coup d'œil à son père.

- Et ton poignet, ça va ?

- Non, mais j'ai comme l'impression que ça ne va pas être mon principal souci d'ici la fin de la semaine…

* * *

><p>Lâchés au fur et à mesure, les navettes du <em>Lightshadow<em> et du _Devilfish_, ainsi que les spacewolfs de l'_Arcadia_ avaient quitté l'Oasis IV, tractant dans leur sillage la balise contenant une copie de l'écho radar d'un des trois vaisseaux, le plan de vol les dispersant au plus loin.

La station spatiale passant à proximité d'une planète parasitaire, les vaisseaux avaient profité des perturbations cosmiques émises par la composition de cette dernière pour reprendre leur envol, seul le _Karyu_ totalement inopérationnel demeurant arrimé.

Aldéran avait longuement parlé à sa famille, dissimulant soigneusement ce qui ressemblait furieusement à un dernier vol, devinant que son père non plus n'en soufflerait mot !

Le vol s'était ensuite poursuivi, plutôt tranquillement, le trio attendant que la flottille d'Ismal ait fini de répertorier les leurres.

* * *

><p>En revanche, Albator préparait une ultime surprise à son revanchard adversaire.<p>

Aldéran s'étrangla dans son thé glacé.

- Attaquer la flottille d'Ismal ? Tu as perdu la tête ?

- Pas plus que d'ordinaire, répliqua froidement son père. Ses vaisseaux ont été à la poursuite des leurres, ils se regroupent pour se lancer sur notre piste. Je ne veux plus attendre qu'ils me fondent dessus, c'est moi qui vais à leur rencontre et j'aurai aussi le premier tir !

Le jeune homme eut un haussement des épaules résigné.

- Après tout, se faire vaporiser après avoir été cernés ou en lancée suicidaire… Pourquoi pas ? ! Cette seconde option nous ressemble d'ailleurs bien plus ! On a assez subi la supériorité d'Ismal. Il a totalement verrouillé son plan et on n'a jamais eu la moindre chance. Vitesse maximale, j'imagine ?

- Tout à fait, Aldie. Je suis désolé.

- Tu l'as déjà dit, je crains que ça ne change rien à notre situation. Finalement, j'ai toujours eu raison, depuis le début : tout est de ta faute !

- Oui…

Leurs réacteurs poussés à pleine puissance, le _Lightshadow_, l'_Arcadia_ et le _Devilfish_ avaient changé leurs coordonnées de vol, scindant leur unique signal et fonçant droit à la rencontre de la flottille de Ghell Ismal.

Avant la fin de la journée, un combat aussi rapide qu'épique aurait eu lieu et des débris dérivants seraient tout ce qui resterait de vaisseaux.


	9. Chapter 9

**1****3.**

Aldéran visionnait un film quand la sirène d'alerte retentit, le faisant sursauter.

- Nous pourrons tirer sur la flottille d'Ismal dans quinze minutes, renseigna Toshiro.

- Une chance que nos scans soient un chouya plus puissants que les siens. Il ne nous captera pas avant notre première salve, toute petite consolation, maugréa le jeune homme en regagnant sa passerelle.

- Tu es prêt, Aldie ?

- Non, mais je ne lâcherai rien.

- Je sais. Dans une minute, on va faire parler nos canons et ça va être l'enfer. Comme la fois précédente, on sera trop engagés que pour se préoccuper les uns des autres.

- On se donnera les dernières nouvelles dans le monde d'Eméraldas. A bientôt là-bas, papa.

Le jeune homme serra les poings.

- Je t'aime, papa.

- Moi aussi.

Aldéran grimaça, douloureusement.

- Si seulement je l'avais réalisé, avant, à quel point je t'aime, gémit-il. Nous n'aurions pas perdu tout ce temps ! Je suis tellement désolé.

- Non, Aldéran. On a eu le temps qui nous était accordé, ni plus ni moins. Je n'en espérais pas autant, il y a quinze ans !

- Nous pouvons tirer ! les interrompit le Grand Ordinateur, les ramenant à la crue réalité.

Ghell était toujours aussi détendu et il n'était que normal qu'il soit confiant au vu du déséquilibre absolu des forces en présence : deux cuirassés et un vaisseau, contre cinq Stalzart, sept Docrass et six Destroyers sans compter le _Forshalck _!

Et comme la première fois, quatre jours auparavant, les appareils de sa flottille avaient eu des ordres précis, une cible désignée et ils avaient à nouveau aussitôt fait éclater la cohésion du trio, en isolant chaque membre, dans la pire conjecture de combat qui soit pour le pirate, son fils et son allié !

- Ca va vraiment aller très vite. C'est frustrant au possible ! rugit-il en martelant les accoudoirs de son fauteuil.

- Il n'y a que le résultat qui compte, glissa Vyrame. Tu vas enfin avoir ta vengeance.

- Oui.

Sous les coups de butoir, venant de toutes parts, sans discontinuer quasi, les boucliers extérieurs avaient rapidement sautés et seule l'énergie protectrice des coques évitaient, pour  
>le moment encore, les terribles dégâts précurseurs de la destruction totale.<p>

Plus spécialement pris à partie, bien qu'à ce niveau d'intensité et vu le nombre d'ennemis, la différence était infime, l'_Arcadia_ avait été le premier à subir les dommages les plus conséquents.

Rapidement, il s'était retrouvé dans un état proche de celui dans lequel il avait fait sa catastrophique approche d'un chantier naval mobile quelques mois auparavant : une aile arrachée, un réacteur explosé, quatre tourelles de canons ayant été arrachées, des impacts tout le long de sa tour de commandement et enfin des ouvertures béantes de sa proue à son château arrière.

Les panneaux intérieurs avaient coulissés pour empêcher la dépressurisation et la propagation des explosions aux différents ponts.

Sous le brutal virage du _Lightshadow_, Aldéran manqua heurter violemment la Barre, ce qui l'aurait ramené à la péripétie de son deuxième voyage spatial.

Mais il ne s'agissait ni d'une manœuvre d'évitement ou pour rompre sa direction afin de surprendre ses adversaires, mais bien du clone mémoriel qui venait de prendre le contrôle de la Barre !

- Toshiro ! protesta le jeune homme. Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Tu ne trouves pas qu'on assez d'ennemis que tu nous diriges vers cet autre essaim de vaisseaux ? !

- L'_Arcadia_ est tout proche de la destruction, je ne peux pas rester là, je dois lui porter secours…

- N'importe quoi, on n'a presque plus de missiles et pour nous aussi l'air fuit par toutes ces ouvertures dans les coques !

- … ou tout du moins être au plus près de mon ami, pour la fin.

- N'ajoute pas que, si ta mémoire d'origine est détruite, tu t'éteints toi aussi ? !

- Non, pas à ce point. Mais nous sommes effectivement fusionnels au possible ! Qu'importe le nombre de mes copies, c'est l'original le plus important. Et je ne laisserai jamais Albator partir tout seul. Oui, Aldie, vous serez bientôt réunis pour l'éternité.

Un petit moment durant, le _Lightshadow_ s'était tenu le long du flanc le plus endommagé de l'_Arcadia_, jouant le rôle de bouclier pour retenir des tirs, mais le cuirassé argent et pourpre agonisant lentement lui aussi.

Aldéran se saisit de la Barre, une détermination absolue dans le regard après avoir à nouveau soigneusement pris connaissance du plan galactographique d'ensemble de la zone des combats.

- Je n'ai pas envie de finir ainsi, encore une fois dans les jupes de mon père, marmonna-t-il. Je veux ma propre légende et elle ne sera éternelle que si je finis seul face à cette armada !

- Intrusion, avertit Toshiro, les commandos sylvidres se sont précipités dans nos ouvertures béantes et s'attaquent aux blindages de nos portes pour parvenir jusqu'ici.

- C'était prévu. Mais j'ai moi aussi une ultime carte à jouer pour ne pas être victime de l'explosion de l'_Arcadia_ et être vaporisé avec lui !

- Aldéran, que veux-tu donc faire ? ! Tu ne vas tout de même pas abandonner ton père ? Il lui reste bien trop peu de temps !

Mais, rompant brusquement sa position, le _Lightshadow_ cessa de protéger le bâbord de l'_Arcadia_ en perdition pour se diriger vers le Stalzart Epsilon qui détruit à 80% s'était retiré peu avant à l'arrière de la flottille.


	10. Chapter 10

**1****4.**

Ghell ricana.

- Dire que je croyais que démontrer à ce pirate que manipuler sa plante de fille pour créer une armée pour le combattre lui, était l'ironie absolue. Non, c'est son versatile de fils qui sera toujours le plus surprenant ! Quel dommage qu'il n'ait pas été l'ennemi des miens, il aurait toujours fait le contraire de ce que l'on attendait de lui, au contraire du jeune pirate chevaleresque de l'époque ! Mais qu'importe, dans deux minutes l'_Arcadia_ ne sera plus et le _Lightshadow_ le suivra très vite ! Et si le _Devilfish_ a encore un morceau capable de voler après les coups portés, tous les tirs combinés le réduiront en confettis !

- Ne te réjouis pas trop vite, on dirait que cet homme sait exactement ce qu'il fait, au contraire, fit sourdement Vyrame. Ghell, tu te souviens de la mise en garde du Multiplicateur quand il t'a procuré les Stalzart et Docrass… ?

- Bien sûr… Non, il ne peut pas avoir deviné, pas maintenant ! ?

L'Illumidas serra les poings.

- Concentrez les tirs sur le _Lightshadow_, détruisez-le, immédiatement !

* * *

><p>Bien que très sérieusement endommagé, volant tout juste et n'ayant presque plus de missiles, se prenant encore de multiples impacts, ralentissant, le <em>Lightshadow<em> avait néanmoins fait face au Stalzart Epsilon, le plus touché de ceux de sa classe. Le cuirassé argent et pourpre avait alors lâché une de ses dernières bordées de missiles, achevant son adversaire.

Et le Stalzart Epsilon détruit, les quatre autres explosèrent à l'unisson !

Un, très léger, sourire, étira les lèvres d'Aldéran.

- J'avais donc, enfin, compris… Mais, abattre un Docrass… Toshy, dirige-nous vers…

- Oui, Aldéran ? Aldéran !

Les yeux emplis d'énergie pure, tout son corps vibrant, le jeune homme semblait bien loin de la phase dramatique de combat en cours !

- Le Docrass 2, Toshiro ! hurla-t-il enfin. Papa, Ryhas, s'il vous reste quelque chose à donner, si vous pouvez vous dégager, il faut se débarrasser de ce vaisseau amiral végétal !

Bien qu'ils ne comprennent pas, ou commencent à saisir ce qui pouvait se passer, les deux épaves obéirent aux ordres du jeune homme, le rejoignant, se prenant au passage de nouveaux tirs destructeurs.

L'_Arcadia_ venait de sortir son Tranchoir de proue.

- Capitaine, votre vaisseau ne supportera jamais la traversée de ce Docrass ! glapit Ryhas.

- Disons que ça rappellera un souvenir à l'Ame de mon Ordinateur… Aldéran, Ryhas, envoyez ce qui vous reste de missiles dans l'ouverture que je vais créer !

- Oui, papa, fit le jeune homme, quelque chose qui ressemblait à du désespoir dans la voix. Je craignais que tu ne tentes cela, la seule chose à faire, pour entamer les coques de ce vaisseau amiral. Il faut le détruire, absolument ! ajouta-t-il avec rage, ça nous débarrassera des autres Docrass dans la foulée. Ensuite…

- Ensuite, les Destroyers finiront leur travail, grinça Ryhas.

- Je ne crois pas, gloussa soudain la voix d'Aldéran. Aidez-moi, tous les deux !

- A tes ordres, Aldie, fit son père en fonçant droit sur le Docrass ciblé, y laissant les dernières onces d'énergie de son vaisseau, le Tranchoir le transperçant, l'_Arcadia_ s'y engouffrant, y disparaissant.

Et les tirs du _Lightshadow_ et du _Devilfish_ pénétrèrent par la brèche gigantesque jusqu'au cœur du vaisseau amiral sylvidre.

Le Docrass 2 presque ouvert comme un fruit mûr par les explosions que l'_Arcadia_ et les missiles avaient provoquées, s'écrasa inexorablement sur lui-même, telle une bouteille compactée pour le recyclage !

Son explosion embrasa quelques infimes instants tout l'espace puis il n'y eut plus que ses débris qui s'éparpillaient lentement.

Et, comme pour les Stalzart, les six Docrass finirent en épaves.

- Papa ! hurla Aldéran, véritablement paniqué, n'ayant jamais été inquiet à ce point pour son ce dernier !

- J'espère que tu ne me réserves plus aucun rôle, Aldie, car je n'ai plus grand chose qui fonctionne à bord… Et il y a ces Destroyers… Je n'ai plus un missile, en sus…

- Aucune importance, aboya Aldéran depuis sa passerelle. Ni toi, pas plus que Ryhas ou moi n'aurons à mener ce combat ! Ryhas, pouvez-vous assister mon père, un petit peu ?

- Bien sûr, Aldéran, mais vous… Nous, ne vous dirigez pas vers le _Forshalck _!

Les portes de sa passerelle cédant, Aldéran se trouva face à une trentaine de sylvidres, toutes rigoureusement identiques à leur Reine créatrice, la crinière couleur de caramel parfaitement identifiable sous le casque à grande visière opaque, mais surtout chacune le braquant de leur fusil d'assaut !

* * *

><p>- Un dernier vœu, capitaine du <em>Lightshadow <em>? jeta une des plantes.

Ghell recracha son cigare.  
>- Mais qu'est-ce que ces orties font ? Comment osent-elles nous prendre pour cibles !<p>

- Elles se retournent contre nous, avec ces milliers de navettes ! glapit Vyrame. Elles obéissent à l'enfant de la Magicienne… Cet Aldéran a non seulement compris la faille de la duplication des vaisseaux, mais il a mis les vraies sylvidres issues de sa demi-sœur à sa botte ! Incroyable !

- Si tu pouvais éviter de l'encenser…Saut Spatio-Temporel immédiat ! ordonna-t-il.

- Impossible, avec cet essaim de navettes, nous subirions des dégâts trop importants qui nous mèneraient à la destruction lors du saut…

- En ce cas, feu à volonté !

En dépit du feu nourri, les navettes sylvidres se ventousèrent aux Destroyers et au _Forshalck_ forant les coques pour permettre l'intrusion des commandos tandis qu'il n'y avait plus dans l'espace que les épaves des Stalzart et Docrass ainsi que trois vaisseaux agonisants dont les systèmes de survie s'éteignaient les uns après les autres.


	11. Chapter 11

**1****5.**

_Après avoir effectué la récupération de Warius dans sa cellule du Forshalck, les commandos sylvidres s'étaient repliés, ce qui avait permis au vaisseau et aux Destroyers d'opérer un Saut Spatio-Temporel en catastrophe.  
><em>_  
>- <em>_Tu es plein de surprises, Aldie. Mais là, tu m'as épaté, avoua l'Officier de la Flotte Indépendante.  
><em>_  
>Aldéran soupira,<em>_ absolument pas sensible au compliment, la situation bien trop préoccupante pour cela !  
><em>_  
>Il n'y avait plus guère de lumière sur la passerelle du Lightshadow et des grincements de sinistre augure étaient les seuls sons audibles.<br>__  
>- Je ne trouve pas que te ramener sur une épave proche de l'extinction soit spécialement une bonne chose pour toi… Tu étais mieux sur le Forshalck d'Ismal.<br>__  
>- Non, je ne crois pas.<em>_ Tu sais très bien qu'Ismal ne m'aurait plus gardé en vie bien longtemps. Je préfère de loin que cela finisse auprès de vous… Car là, Aldie, je crois que tu ne peux plus rien…  
><em>_  
>Warius avait rapidement parcouru les données relayées par Toshiro sur l'écran central, des informations quasi identiques aux rapports provenant de l'Arcadia et du Devilfish.<br>__  
>- La propulsion s'est éteinte, les coques continuent de se déchirer, les régénérateurs d'oxygène sont bousillés et il est toujours impossible d'empêcher l'air de fuir.<br>__  
>- Ca nous donne combien de temps, Toshiro ? questionna le jeune homme.<br>__  
>- Il n'y a plus que pour une heure d'air.<br>__  
>- Ca va être soixante bien longues minutes…<br>__  
>Bien qu'intrigué, Warius se garda de demander pourquoi le signe de Saharya brillait toujours au front du jeune homme. Cela ne devait plus guère avoir d'importance et la Magicienne ne pouvait absolument rien pour eux, pour leurs vaisseaux moribonds.<br>__  
>- Nous n'avons plus assez d'énergie pour les communications<em>_ de et vers l'extérieur, avertit Toshiro.  
><em>_  
>Et totalement iso<em>_lés, Aldéran Warius ne put qu'attendre l'inévitable dernier souffle du Lightshadow._

* * *

><p>- Warius…<p>

- Tu te sens mieux, Aldéran ? interrogea-t-il en s'approchant du lit où le jeune homme venait de s'agiter avant de se réveiller.

- Où… ?

- Le Sanctuaire de cette Elhorelle. Le signe de Saharya a continué de marquer ton front, je pense que cela s'est répercuté jusqu'à elle et elle nous a fait venir !

Aldéran se redressa dans le lit.

- Les vaisseaux, elle… ? !

- Oui, elle est en train de les régénérer.

Aldéran soupira d'aise alors que Warius s'était redressé pour se tourner vers Albator qui venait de rentrer dans la chambre. Il mit un doigt en travers de ses lèvres.

- Il s'est juste rendormi, laissons-le se reposer, chuchota-t-il. Il va bien.

* * *

><p>Dans un appartement qui était une réplique de celui du capitaine de l'<em>Arcadi<em>a, les quatre amis s'étaient réunis autour de verres de red bourbon.

Au Sanctuaire d'Elhorelle, Aldéran, son père, Warius et Ryhas avaient patiemment attendu durant les quelques jours nécessaires à la reconstruction du _Lightshado_w, de l'_Arcadia_ et du _Devilfish_.

Et c'était dans ce havre de paix modulable à l'infini selon leurs souhaits qu'ils s'étaient remis des éprouvants combats qu'ils avaient été bien près de perdre !

- Et maintenant, Aldie, tu vas nous expliquer comment tu as réalisé, pourquoi c'étaient ces Stalzart et Docrass précis qu'il fallait descendre ? interrogea son père.

- C'est Toshiro qui m'a fait comprendre les propos sibyllins de la Magicienne. « L'original est le plus important ». Les Stalzart et Docrass avaient été dupliqués de façon surnaturelle à partir d'un exemplaire existant. Donc, quelque part, les clones n'étaient que de pâles copies, en dépit de leur puissance de feu et du danger qu'is représentaient. Ils étaient surtout étroitement liés au vaisseau initial. Ismal ne pouvait pas l'ignorer puisqu'il avait fait se replier le Stalzart Epsilon si sévèrement touché ! Mais surtout, quand j'ai eu cette intuition, ma vision même des vaisseaux a changé et l'Epsilon ainsi que le 2 se sont teintés de rouge chacun à leur tour… Et puis, on n'avait vraiment rien à perdre en tentant le coup !

- Les uns ne pouvaient pas survivre sans l'autre, murmura Albator. Et, effectivement, la surpuissance de la flottille d'Ismal reposait sur la plus grande des faiblesses. L'illumination te serait venue cinq minutes plus tard, aucun de nous n'aurait plus été là pour savoir que c'était la solution !

- On est quand même passés à un cheveu de la défaite totale, reprit Aldéran. Si à la question de cette sylvidre je ne lui avais pas enjoint de se soumettre au symbole de sa Grande Protectrice à mon front, on n'aurait évidemment pas eu l'heure d'agonie et on n'aurait pas récupéré Warius. Ce fut chaud !

- Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point, ajouta Warius. Elhorelle nous a récupérés in extremis. Dire que ni moi ni le _Karyu_ n'avons pu être bien utiles !

- Vous avez à vous rétablir, Colonel Zéro, tout comme Albator, glissa Ryhas.

Mais le pirate secoua négativement la tête.

- Dès que nous aurons nos vaisseaux, Aldéran et moi fonçons vers Terra IV. Ma meilleure amie, et ma fille, y sont prisonnières et nous avons un lance-flammes à bidouiller !

- A ce sujet, je crois qu'une des récentes améliorations du _Light_ pourrait nous aider… On verra une fois sur place !

Et bien que les fatigues des inquiétudes et stress des derniers jours se fassent lourdement sentir, encore plus pour Albator et Warius, tous étaient impatients de repartir dans l'espace !

* * *

><p>Silhouette de glace et de neige, Elhorelle était apparue aux trois humains et à l'Illumidas.<p>

- Vos vaisseaux sont parfaits. Et j'ai fait venir cette chose que vous appelez Oasis.

- Merci, infiniment, fit Aldéran. Tu nous as à nouveau sauvé la vie.

- Je ne pouvais laisser le signal que tu m'envoyais inconsciemment – à moi la seule entité capable de vous rendre vos vaisseaux - s'éteindre… Tu avais réussi un miracle en venant à bout de cette flottille. Et tu dois encore ramener l'ordre sur Terra IV ! Je devais intervenir. Vous avez, tous, encore tant à faire !

- Sur Terra IV, est-ce que… ?

- Je ne peux rien dire concernant ces Jurassienne et sylvidre. Vous devez le constater par vous-mêmes.

- Au revoir, Elhorelle.

- Oui, à un de ces jours, Aldéran.

* * *

><p>Le <em>Devilfish<em> avait repris son vol vers la Frontière Ouest où il avait effectué des relevés galactographiques quand il avait reçu l'appel du Grand Ordinateur de l'_Arcadia_. Le _Karyu_ était reparti de son côté suivant les ordres de sa hiérarchie.

Quant à eux, le _Lightshadow_ et l'_Arcadia_ avaient repris la direction des Planètes Vertes, à pleine vitesse.

Mais le vaisseau argent et cerise avait rapidement faussé compagnie à l'_Arcadia_ en partant sans prévenir en Vol Subliminal.

- Allons bon, où est-ce que cet énergumène a encore filé ? ! marmonna le pirate, se contentant de constater l'énième incartade de son incontrôlable rejeton !


	12. Chapter 12

**1****5.**

En approchant de Terra IV, le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ eut la désagréable surprise – mais pas totalement étonné – d'apercevoir quelques milliers de navettes sylvidres qui s'étaient regroupées en essaims autour de la planète !

De pénibles souvenirs remontèrent aussitôt à la mémoire du pirate.

- Je n'oublierai jamais les cortèges de souffrances qui ont accompagné votre première armada… Ce n'est pas parce que vous avez poussé Ismal à s'enfuir – ce qui augure un nouveau retour – que je vais vous remercier ou vous considérer comme des alliées, siffla-t-il entre ses dents. Vous avez intérêt à vous écarter de mon chemin, sinon je fais parler les canons !

Comme l'_Arcadia_ poursuivait son vol, de fait, les navettes libérèrent le passage !

Mais, plus prudent que jamais, Albator se rapprocha de la planète.

- Si seulement j'avais idée de la façon dont me débarrasser des végétaux de la surface… Hors de question de me payer un autre vol plané. Je crains que des bombes incendiaires ne soient malgré tout bien faibles. Et je ne voudrais pas blesser Clio. Oh, ma vieille amie, j'espère que tu es toujours en vie !

Le cœur serré, il demeura encore un long moment à fixer la planète verte, redoutant ce qu'il pourrait y découvrir une fois à sa surface.

- Et toi, Aldie, quelle idée tordue, sans doute proche de la folie géniale, est donc née dans ta caboche ?

* * *

><p>Fonçant à pleine vitesse, le <em>Lightshadow<em> dépassa l'_Arcadia_, opérant sa rentrée dans l'atmosphère de Terra IV.

- Suis-le, Toshy ! Mais pas à cette vitesse, ce fou furieux veut cramer encore plus ses coques ou quoi ? D'ailleurs, où a-t-il écopé de toutes ces brûlures à la surface du _Light_… ?

Depuis sa passerelle, Albator vit le _Lightshadow_ d'abord faire cercle autour de la zone où se trouvait l'espèce d'arbre géant.

Dans les deux alvéoles, les prisonnières étaient toujours là. Mais si Sylvarande était toujours reliée aux lianes, elle ne produisait plus de graines. Quant à Clio, repliée sur elle-même dans sa bulle-prison, elle ne donnait aucun signe de vie.

Des panneaux coulissèrent sous le ventre du _Lightshadow_ dont des tubes oblongs étaient sortis. Et un déluge de feu s'abattit sur les végétaux, se propageant à vitesse hallucinante, semblant capable de ravager toute la planète !

- Toshy… ?

- Albator, ces flammes dégagent autant d'intensité que des explosions solaires ! glapit l'Ordinateur. Oui, mes analyses sont formelles, ce brasier est bien solaire ! Comment le _Light_ a-t-il bien pu les récolter, et encore plus voler avec ce brasier dans ses soutes… ! ?

- Comme si je le savais… Le scientifique et ingénieur, c'est toi !

Mais le pirate s'intéressait beaucoup moins à la façon dont son fils avait ramené les flammes solaires qu'au fait qu'elles risquaient tout bonnement de carboniser les deux prisonnières !

- Aldie, s'il arrive quoi que ce soit à Clio par ta faute… ou à ta sœur…

Quelques végétaux, ceux des sous-couches de la surface, avaient bien tenté de s'en prendre aux deux hommes quand ils avaient touché le sol, mais dégageant l'énergie du Sanctuaire de la Magicienne, Aldéran les avait repoussés.

Bien que calciné, l'arbre gigantesque était toujours debout !

- Ca suffit de me contrarier, rugit Aldéran en faisant apparaître une sphère d'énergie au creux de sa main pour la projeter contre le tronc qui céda enfin, séparé de sa base.

Curieusement, comme au ralenti, il toucha le sol, permettant d'accéder aux alvéoles.

Cette fois, la bulle céda sous un tir du cosmogun d'Aldéran qui s'agenouilla près de la Jurassienne.

- Clio, on est revenus !

- Je n'en ai jamais douté, murmura-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible. Seule une défaite contre Ismal aurait pu vous en empêcher… Ce silence, Aldéran, c'était une torture inimaginable. Je ne percevais plus rien, c'était atroce !

La relevant, Aldéran apprécia l'éclat qui se ranimait dans les prunelles d'or.

- Tu peux marcher ?

- Avec ton soutien, oui. Sylvarande, est-ce que… ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit le jeune homme alors qu'à quelques pas de lui son père qui l'avait dégagée des lianes, avait enveloppé la sylvidre dans sa longue veste avant de la soulever.

- Tu tiens ces végétaux en respect, Aldie, mais je préfère ne pas m'attarder ici !

- Tu as raison. Ils se raniment déjà. Ceux de la surface vont nourrir les sous-couches et la planète reprendra vie dans quelques temps.

* * *

><p>Yul le médecin Mécanoïde de l'<em>Arcadia<em> s'était longuement occupé de Sylvarande. Clio pour sa part requinquée par une de ses bouteilles préférée, encore faible, mais en bonne forme générale.

- Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que ces végétaux ont fait à cette plante, mais ça a complètement ravagé son organisme. Elle mettra du temps à s'en remettre. Je pense pouvoir avancer que c'est la part humaine en elle qui l'a sauvée, sinon elle aurait fini par être assimilée par ces végétaux, à faire partie de cet arbre !

- Elle va bien ? insista Aldéran.

- Le moins mal possible, dirais-je plutôt au vu de ce qui lui a été infligé. Elle dort. Je retourne auprès d'elle car elle ne correspond à rien de ce que je connais et je préfère la suivre pas à pas !

Aldéran se tourna vers son père.

- « la part humaine en elle ». Je ne sais pas si tu t'en réjouiras, mais tu lui as sauvé la vie !

- Elle existe, que veux-tu que je fasse contre cette réalité ? Il me faut bien l'accepter… Et puis, je ne renierai jamais ce qui s'est passé avec Sylvidra, il serait temps que je la reconnaisse comme étant bien issue de nous. En revanche, j'aimerais que tu m'expliques le coup des flammes solaires !

- C'est quand j'ai parlé à maman, avant que tu ne lances les leurres pour Ismal après notre première déroute. Elle m'a expliqué quelques unes des récentes améliorations apportées au _Light_. Ca tombait plutôt bien contre les végétaux. Il m'a suffit de surfer à la surface d'un soleil pour en avaler les flammes et les ramener… Pléa a eu une très mauvaise idée d'ordonner à une de ses Pléodes d'envahir mon petit crâne car l'échange fut à double sens et ce sont elles qui m'ont permis de contrer leur pouvoir sur cette planète !

- Surfer à la surface d'un soleil ? s'étrangla le pirate à la chevelure de neige. Ce n'est plus un grain que tu as dans la tête, mais un énorme noyau – ce dont d'ailleurs je n'avais jamais douté !

Aldéran éclata de rire, levant son verre à la santé de son père.

- Quoi qui m'attende à RadCity, ça va me sembler bien terne !

* * *

><p>Le <em>Lightshadow<em> et l'_Arcadia_ s'étaient éloignés des Planètes Vertes, prenant le chemin de Ragel où Aldéran et Albator avaient à retrouver leur famille, toutes leurs familles.

Le pirate sur sa passerelle, une Clio qui avait retrouvé toutes ses forces se tenait à quelques distances d'Aldéran et Sylvarande qui devisaient dans le salon du jeune homme.

- Tu as vraiment fait cela, Aldie ?

- Je n'ai rien fait. C'était le strict bon sens et une opportunité qui ne se reproduirait sans doute pas : des planètes végétales étaient l'endroit idéal pour tes sœurs, toutes ces graines produites à la chaîne.

- Je n'ai aucun souvenir. Et cette Pléa et ce Multiplicateur les ont donc menées à la maturité en quelques jours. Même à l'époque, je n'avais jamais envisagé recréer ainsi notre splendeur !

- Ces sylvidres là ne seront jamais une menace. Leurs navettes ont été désactivées et elles demeureront à jamais sur les Terra qu'elles se sont choisies.

- Merci, Aldéran. Je suppose qu'il n'a pas dû t'être facile de me venir en aide alors que cette armée se dressait face à toi ! ?

- Ce n'est pas pour moi que ce fut le plus dur…

- J'imagine. Je dois aller le remercier ?

- Ce sera un premier pas. Mais, vous vous êtes déjà côtoyés, quand vous me cherchiez après le crash du _Lightshadow_.

- C'était un peu tendu… Il ne me faisait aucune confiance, et je crois qu'il avait raison ! Je vais le voir.

Et ce fut avec un même regard serein qu'Aldéran et Clio suivirent la longiligne silhouette qui allait rejoindre son pirate de père.


	13. Chapter 13

**1****6.**

Karémyne appréciait infiniment que toute sa petite famille soit au grand complet.

Tous étaient à Skendromme Manor depuis une semaine, ravis de laisser hors du domaine tous les soucis du quotidien !

Skyrone et sa petite famille étaient arrivés les premiers, suivis de près par Ayvanère et ses deux fils. Karémyne avait suivi.

Et c'étaient deux jours plus tard qu'Aldéran et Albator avaient franchi les grilles de la propriété.

* * *

><p>Avec plus d'acuité encore qu'au cours des années précédentes, Skyrone avait perçu le lien qui existait entre son père et Aldéran.<p>

Ils avaient désormais leur monde, la mer d'étoiles où ils ne redoutaient pas grand-chose et tous les souvenirs qui s'y rapportaient un univers dont il était totalement exclu, qu'il ne pouvait absolument pas comprendre.

- Et, vous êtes rentrés sans encombre ? questionna Skyrone alors qu'ils s'étaient assis sur un banc en pierre pour observer les oiseaux exotiques de la volière.

- On a fait un détour par le _MBS_ de Bob, comme je te l'avais dit. J'ai déposé les caisses de brandy d'Andromède à ton appart. Papa s'est dirigé vers Heavy Melder avant de me rejoindre juste à temps pour que nous nous arrimions au Dock Orbital Hoby.

- Oui, j'ai vu les images. Pour une fois, il semble que vos vaisseaux n'aient subi aucun dommage ?

- En effet ! Ce voyage fut d'un ennui mortel !

Skyrone sourit, entourant du bras les épaules de son cadet.

- Tu es revenu en pleine forme, c'est tout ce qui m'importe ! On s'inquiétait tellement, tous ! Je sais que papa avait promis un miracle pour te remettre les neurones en place, mais tu étais dans un tel état…

- On a pas mal joué avec mon cerveau, concéda Aldéran. Comme s'il n'avait pas été suffisamment farfelu d'origine !

Skyrone se leva.

- Je me souviens de la colère de Dankest quand tu avais ouvert les portes de cette volière !

- Pas plus qu'aujourd'hui, je n'aimais les voir prisonniers, reprit Aldéran. Je crois que ce fut la seule fois où Dankest a levé la main sur moi…

- Ces oiseaux ne pouvaient surtout pas survivre en liberté.

- Comme si j'avais pu le savoir du haut de mes trois ans. Je me souviens que Dankest m'en a retourné deux… et il y aurait peut-être eu une fessée mais papa s'est interposé.

- Ca a beaucoup bardé entre mon père et le tien, glissa Karémyne venue rejoindre ses fils aîné. Déjà à l'époque, ton père n'aurait jamais accepté que l'on s'en prenne à toi en sa présence, et ce même si tu avais fait une bêtise ! Je crois qu'il pensait aussi que les animaux étaient faits pour être libre.

Elle sourit tendrement.

- Il a toujours voulu la liberté, pour tous.

Karémyne glissa son bras sous celui d'Aldéran et Skyrone perçut clairement que cette fois encore il était de trop ! Il s'éloigna, se dirigeant vers les écuries car Aldéran et lui avaient prévu une promenade pour la fin de l'après-midi.

- Sais-tu ce qui s'est passé sur Heavy Melder, que ton père tire une tête pareille depuis votre retour ?

- Les autorités locales veulent procéder à l'enlèvement et au démontage complet du _Deathshadow_ pour en envoyer les pièces dans une ferraillerie. Elles veulent raser le peu qui se trouve là pour établir une distillerie.

- Ce qui signifie détruire la tombe de Toshiro, comprit Karémyne. C'est une chose qu'il ne peut envisager. Toshy a beau être une Ame électronique, sur deux vaisseaux, sa tombe demeurera le lieu le plus sacré de l'univers pour ton père ! Y a-t-il quelque chose qu'on puisse faire ?

- Aucune idée. Je crois que papa y réfléchit depuis qu'il a appris cette nouvelle…

- Rapatrier les restes de Toshiro serait facile, le Cabinet Juridique de _SI_ obtiendrait les autorisations en seulement quelques heures. Mais, si c'était aussi simple, ton papa me l'aurait dit !

- Ce n'est pas uniquement le lieu d'où Toshiro s'est transféré dans l'Ordinateur de l'_Arcadia_, poursuivit Aldéran. C'est un endroit quasiment sacré, entre le _Deathshadow_ et la tombe… J'ignore ce que papa peut envisager, mais il fera quelque chose, tu peux en être sûre. Ce sera son prochain objectif.

- Je le devinais. Au fait, pourquoi la coque extérieure de ton _Light_ est-elle si brûlée ? Albator et toi m'avez encore menti : le vol ne fut pas sans histoires !

- On a connu quelques perturbations. Mais tout s'est arrangé au final.

Aldéran jeta alors un coup d'œil à son père qui s'approchait.

- Tiens, un sourire. Tu t'es brûlé ? !

- Toujours aussi aimable, toi… Non, un message de Warius. Après s'être attaquée à un cuirassé de la Flotte Indépendante, cette dernière a ordonné la traque du _Forshalck_ et des autres Destroyers. Ismal et sa petite bande ont été arrêtés. Je pense que tout comme ses amis mintropois, il ne sortira plus jamais de cellule !

- Bonne nouvelle. Au moins, nous ne le reverrons plus nous tomber dessus sans prévenir !

- Qui est cet Ismal ? glissa alors Karémyne. C'est la première fois que vous citez ce nom !

- Quelqu'un qui ne fera plus jamais de mal à qui que ce soit, se contentèrent de répondre Aldéran et son père.

- Parfois, vous deux, vous me faites plus peur que vos ennemis…

* * *

><p>Après qu'Ayvanère aie nourri Alyénor, Aldéran avait pris le bébé contre lui afin qu'il fasse son rot.<p>

- Il est superbe, Ayvi. Il était peut-être petit et léger à la naissance, mais il s'est bien rattrapé !

- Oui, il a une taille et un poids normaux pour un bébé de son âge. Il est en parfaite santé et il fait ses nuits.

- Je suis heureux que vous alliez tous bien.

- Et moi, j'ai été très sage, sourit Alguénor serré contre les jambes de son père.

- Je suis très fier de toi, Algie. Je sais que tu t'es aussi bien occupé de ton petit frère, ta maman me l'a dit.

- J'aime beaucoup Alyénor !

- Tu peux. Vous êtes deux petits garçons merveilleux. Ta maman et moi vous adorons.

- Dis, tu ne vas plus partir, mon papa ? murmura soudain le garçonnet alors qu'il reposait le bébé dans son berceau.

- Non, pas avant un bon moment, Algie, le rassura-t-il.

- Alors, je suis bien content !

De retour parmi les siens, Aldéran était effectivement au comble du bonheur et son sourire s'accentua quand Lense lui léchouilla la main, réclamant une promenade.

- Viens, ma belle, fit-il à l'adresse de la molosse qui gambada joyeusement autour de lui avant de se calmer car c'était Alguénor qui avait pris la laisse.

Elle se tint docilement auprès du petit garçon alors qu'ils quittaient l'appartement pour une promenade dans le parc du Manoir.

* * *

><p>- Tu ne vas pas rester bien longtemps ?<p>

- Plus que je ne le prévoyais car ta mère ne me pardonnerait pas de filer aussi sec ! Elle a plutôt été assez catégorique sur ce point.

- Elle t'a maté ?

- Disons que ça ne me déplaît pas de lui faire ce plaisir. Et puis, comme je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui est possible de faire pour préserver la tombe de Toshiro ainsi que l'épave de mon _Deathshadow_…

- Je crains de ne pouvoir t'aider.

- Je crois que tu auras bien assez à faire en reprenant l'AZ-37, sans parler de cette histoire de fusion qui vaudra bien celle des chantiers navals !

- Je n'ai pas compris grand-chose aux intentions de ma hiérarchie… Je verrai le moment venu, sourit Aldéran. Ce qui est certain c'est qu'il y aura un unique Bureau au final… et nous sommes deux à pouvoir prétendre à sa direction. Ca risque de chauffer si on nous met, ce Kendeler et moi, en compétition. Car j'imagine qui ni lui ni moi n'avons l'intention de laisser la direction à l'autre !

- Tu m'étonnes. Mais, ce duel de coqs n'est pas encore d'actualité. D'ici, profite de tes jours de repos ici.

- Tout comme toi.

- Dis donc, Aldie, tu ne crois pas qu'il y a longtemps que je sais comment mener ma vie et mes blessures ?

- Non, je ne crois pas. En dépit des apparences, tu es aussi irresponsable que moi !

- Ce n'est pas faux, convint le pirate à la chevelure de neige.


	14. Chapter 14

**1****7.**

A _La Bannière de la Liberté_, Aldéran avait livré des caisses de red bourbon avant d'apprécier une vieille bouteille dénichée par Doc dans une brocante.

- Bien content que cet Ismal soit dans un Pénitencier militaire de la Flotte Indépendante, fit pour sa part Maji. Ton père et toi êtes tranquilles.

- Oui, pour un moment. Ca ne durera pas. Ca ne dure jamais. Mon père a une fâcheuse tendance à avoir une flopée d'ennemis plutôt allergiques au trépas ! Mais, pour l'instant, c'est tout autre chose qui le préoccupe.

- Il est vrai que rien ne protège la tombe anonyme de Toshiro, reprit Ban. Et le _Deathshadow_ est une épave rouillée bien encombrante.

- Toshiro a beau avoir intégré le Grand Ordinateur de l'_Arcadia_ depuis presque cinquante ans, sa tombe est le lieu de pèlerinage de mon père et il est hors de question qu'on le saccage. Ma mère s'est penchée sur ce sujet également.

Le jeune homme fit la grimace.

- Mais je ne vois vraiment pas comment ils vont pouvoir solutionner cela. Les autorités de Heavy Melder font ce qu'elles veulent de leur territoire !

- Oui, je l'ai également analysé ainsi, soupira Aldéran.

- Pâtes avec des coquillages et une sauce tomate pas trop pimentée.

- Ca me va !

- Comme si de toute façon tu pouvais résister à mes pâtes, rit le vieux médecin.

- Tu m'as effectivement piégé sur ce sujet, il y a bien longtemps.

- Dis, Aldie, tu as vraiment surfé à la surface d'un soleil ? insista Maji venu prendre place sur le tabouret voisin.

- Un très petit soleil, je te rassure ! Une explosion a déjà mis le _Light_ au sol, je ne suis pas près de recommencer ce genre de cabrioles !

- Ca a quand même dû être très impressionnant…

- C'est peu de le dire. Maman avait beau m'assurer que le système de captation et d'entreposage était au point, il ne s'agissait que de tests en labo ! J'ai réussi, c'est l'essentiel.

- Tu es bien le fils de ton père, sourit l'ancien responsable de la salle des machines de l'_Arcadia_. A la fois de la réflexion, de l'expérience mais aussi foncer à fond pour tenter le tout pour le tout !

- Il est vrai que transpercer un Docrass avec l'_Arcadia_ dans cet état, il n'avait quasi aucune chance d'en réchapper, mais il n'a en effet pas hésité un instant, et la chance insolente fut à nouveau de son côté ! Les coques du Docrass avaient résisté aux tirs, mais s'en étaient pris aussi de la part de ses alliés vu qu'on était tous entassés dans un mouchoir de poche galactique ! En cumulant nos efforts, on l'a fait se détruire de l'intérieur. Sylvarande devra se trouver un _Dolvidras II _!

Tout en ricanant, Aldéran plongea alors le nez vers la fumante assiette de pâtes qu'on venait de lui servir.

- Je peux avoir quelques coquillages en plus, Doc ?

- Le temps qu'ils prennent du goût dans le bouillon et je t'apporte ces globes charnus.

- Merci.

* * *

><p>Et le jeune homme se régala, une fois de plus.<p>

Mi-Kun sur les genoux, Aldéran avait fini la soirée dans l'appartement où Doc logeait, au-dessus du bar.

- Tu sembles totalement épanoui, Aldie, remarqua Ban. Ton bonheur fait plaisir à voir. Tes bonheurs : dans la mer d'étoiles et auprès de ta petite famille. On dirait que tu as trouvé l'équilibre entre ces deux mondes, si diamétralement opposés ! Je peux t'assurer que nous en sommes tous tellement heureux !

- Merci.

Aldéran se racla la gorge.

- Tu crois vraiment que c'est possible ? Qu'un balafré de notre lignée se fasse respecter dans l'espace tout en fondant et chérissant sa famille ? Je ne peux évidemment que le souhaiter de toute mon âme pour Alguénor et Alyénor ! Je ne peux imaginer qu'une de leurs joues…

- Tout comme ton père le refusait pour un de ses enfants, et très rapidement pour toi qui avais tout son feu en lui. Mais, on ne peut rien empêcher… A toi de donner à tes fils, les ancrages dans la vie, ensuite, ils sauront toujours se débrouiller !

- Je donnerai évidemment tout pour eux ! Mes petits garçons…

Ban posa un instant sa main sur le bras du jeune homme.

- Désormais, tu sais ce que c'est qu'être père, et déchiré entre deux univers. C'est dur, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est horrible !

Le visage du jeune homme s'apaisa ensuite.

- Personne ne fera du mal à ma famille, tu peux y compter. Plus de balafre, plus de malédiction si je puis dire. J'en fais le serment !

Doc sourit, avant de se détourner légèrement.

« Ton père aussi a dit la même chose, à l'époque… »

Aldéran tendit son verre pour qu'on le remplisse de son red bourbon préféré.

- Y a pas à dire, Doc, tu as la meilleure cave qui soit !

- Et un bon fournisseur aussi !

- Oui, c'est sûrement un petit gars bien sympa ! Je suis certain qu'on gagne à le connaître et à l'apprécier à sa juste valeur ! Il est aussi d'une très grande modestie, glissa Ban.

- On parle certainement de moi, je ne suis absolument pas égocentrique !

Aldéran éclata de rire.

* * *

><p>Au matin, Ban avait ouvert grand les rideaux de la chambre où son invité avait fini la nuit.<p>

- Il n'est que temps pour toi de retourner auprès de ta femme et de tes fils. Il ne te reste que trois jours avant de reprendre tes fonctions.

- Je sais… Mais il me faudra au moins deux flacons de quiprine pour chasser ma migraine, marmonna le jeune homme en se redressant, dos à la vive lumière.

- J'ai beau être médecin, mes prescriptions n'ont aucune valeur légale. Je ne peux donc te fournir. Bien que je constate à tes prunelles que tu as effectivement une sacrée migraine, et pas uniquement due au red bourbon. Il te reste combien de cachets ?

- Cinq dans le flacon au fond de la poche de ma veste. Doc, ces migraines vont en empirant ! Ca me cloue au lit près de deux jours par mois désormais… A ce rythme, je ne serai plus bon à grand-chose… Les scans passés n'aident pas… Personne ne peut me donner une solution, au moins à court terme.

- Tout viendra, le moment venu.

- Pourquoi tout le monde me répète cela ? De Lacrysis à même Saharya, ou sa jumelle je ne sais plus… Doc, autant papa que moi aspirons à de la paix. On a tant morflé. Nous sommes épuisés, lui bien plus que moi, surtout avec la perspective de la destruction du sanctuaire de Toshiro ! Si on le lui arrache, on lui aura tout pris !

- Je sais.

Aldéran repoussa drap et couverture.

- Je n'ai que le temps de me doucher avant de me changer et de rentrer à l'appartement.

- Je te prépare un solide petit déjeuner.

- Merci.

Mais rejetant avec le réveil ses sombres pensées, Aldéran ne songea plus qu'à l'avenir immédiat… Et il avait à câliner effectivement sa petite famille !

Tout lui souriait et il était au comble du bonheur, dans tous les domaines de sa vie... Et tout lui indiquait aussi que cela ne durerait pas !


	15. Chapter 15

**1****8.**

Après avoir embrassé sa femme et leur bébé, Aldéran avait embarqué Alguénor dans son tout terrain pour le conduire à la Maternelle, avant de se diriger vers l'AZ-37.

Et comme à l'habitude, il avait partagé la première tasse de café avec ceux de son Unité sur le plateau où ils avaient leurs bureaux, Darys Lougar ayant apporté les croissants.

- Ca fait tellement plaisir que tu sois là, fit Soreyn. Au vu des nouvelles, les premiers temps, on a bien cru qu'on ne te reverrait jamais !

- Oui, il paraît que ce fut chaud pour mes oreilles… Mais c'est vraiment loin maintenant. J'ai épluché tous les rapports, tout a été – relativement – calme ici.

- Les Interventions habituelles, répondit Yélyne Morvik. Hormis d'inévitables bobos, il n'y a pas eu de blessures graves ou pire, pour notre Unité ou les autres.

- Daleyna nous a parfois emmenés sur des Codes 5 et 6, ajouta encore Jelka Ourosse.

- Vous avez vraiment trouvé une planète pour mes sœurs ? glissa alors Talvérya Musguelle. Vous contrôlez cette planète ?

- Sylvarande a profondément imprégné Terra IV, oui par elle j'ai une certaine maîtrise de cette planète. Les Planètes Vertes sont devenues une extension du Sanctuaire de la Grande Protectrice des Sylvidres. Oh, bonjour Daleyna !

Il se leva pour embrasser celle qui dirigeait l'Unité Mammouth et qui l'avait remplacé à la tête de l'AZ-37 durant ses mois d'indisponibilité.

- Il y avait encore deux fichiers que je ne t'avais pas remis hier soir, fit-elle, je viens de déposer les puces mémoires sur ton bureau.

Et elle posa ensuite la question qui était sur toutes les lèvres.

- La Fusion ?

- Le GD-12 du Colonel Kendeler est comme vous ne l'ignorez pas le Bureau de la Zone de Police voisine. On termine la construction d'un nouvel immeuble où l'on regrouperait donc nos deux équipes. Nos Zones ne formeraient dès lors plus qu'une seule entité. Mais, je ne vous apprends rien, les rumeurs des dernières semaines sont bien exactes !

- Et, il n'y aura qu'un seul Colonel ? releva Soreyn, presque à mi-voix.

- En effet. Je n'ai aucune idée de la façon dont cela se passera, quels seront les critères, si Kendeler ou moi aurons notre mot à dire… La seule chose que je sache est que nous devons nous rencontrer d'ici la fin de la semaine. Les directives de la hiérarchie sont, dans un premier temps, que nos Bureaux collaborent entièrement, que lui et moi apprenions tout de celui de l'autre… Ensuite l'un de nous sera viré !

- Quoi ? ! s'étrangla Soreyn.

Aldéran eut un haussement des épaules, fataliste.

- Bon, cela n'a pas été franchement dit, seulement il n'y a guère d'autre façon de faire ! L'un de nous sera éjecté.

Il garda pour lui le fait qu'il avait toujours son point de chute au SIGiP, mais il se plaisait trop à l'AZ-37 que pour envisager une nouvelle reconversion !

* * *

><p>Alors que le Van d'Intervention fonçait, sirène hurlante, dans les rues de RadCity, Aldéran affichait un éclatant sourire qui avait fait plaisir à ses équipiers, ce qui avait achevé de les rassurer quant à sa santé et son état d'esprit.<p>

Bien qu'un peu rouillé, Aldéran avait rapidement retrouvé toutes ses marques à l'AZ-37 et bien que quelques jours se soient seulement écoulés, toutes ses mésaventures spatiales lui paraissaient bien loin, comme issues d'un rêve même !

**19.**

Myrhon Kendeler avait la cinquantaine, était grand et bien bâti, chauve, le regard clair, les mains soigneusement manucurées et il était toujours en veste et cravate.  
>La rencontre entre les deux dirigeants des Bureaux de la Spéciale avait eu lieu en terrain neutre, dans les locaux de la hiérarchie des Polices où une salle de réunion avait été mise à leur disposition.<p>

Aldéran était aussi calme qu'il l'affichait, simplement curieux, et il pouvait deviner que ce sentiment était partagé par son alter ego.

Néanmoins l'un comme l'autre sur la défensive, ils s'étaient cantonnés dans une politesse un peu excessive, car ils savaient pertinemment qu'avant quelques mois, l'un d'eux aurait sa vie entière chamboulée et pour lui la direction d'un Bureau ne serait plus qu'un souvenir !

- J'ai visité l'AZ-37 peu avant votre retour, Colonel Skendromme, informa Myrhon après quelques minutes de propos strictement académiques. La Lieutenante Progris et le Colonel Doufert ont accepté de me le faire découvrir. Je sais que la correction aurait voulu que je vous attende, mais demain je pars en vacances pour trois semaines.

- Pas de souci. Ils me l'avaient rapporté. Vous étiez en bonne compagnie. J'ai mis plus de temps que prévu à revenir.

- Ils m'ont appris, pour vos soucis de santé. Il me semble constater qu'il s'agit d'histoire ancienne.

- Tout à fait.

Aldéran n'avait pu s'empêcher de poser une imperceptible nuance de défi dans sa réponse, prévenant son interlocuteur qu'il n'avait nul projet particulier pour les mois à venir et qu'il allait donc se consacrer à temps plein à la Fusion !

Un éclair passa également fugitivement dans le regard bleu glace du Colonel de GD-12.

- Je vous ai apporté une carte d'accès au GD-12, se contenta-t-il simplement de dire. Vous pourrez ainsi vous y rendre durant mon absence.

- Je vous remercie. Je vous enverrai celle de l'AZ-37 à votre retour. Si j'ai bien lu, la première phase de la Fusion sera que nous échangions nos Bureau ?

- Oui. Pour une durée de un mois, pour commencer, confirma Myrhon. Nous aurons chacun les pleins pouvoirs, une entière indépendance.

- Au moindre souci, vous pouvez me joindre. Et pour les inévitables questions de vos débuts de fonctions, mes policiers seront à votre disposition, et vous avez déjà mes coordonnées, ajouta le jeune homme.

- Je préparerai un Mémo à votre intention.

Les deux hommes esquissèrent le premier sincère sourire depuis le début de l'entretien, se détendant enfin complètement, se comportant uniquement en professionnels, dans l'intérêt de leurs Bureaux respectifs.

Ils seraient rivaux, c'était inévitable, mais cela ne devait en rien interférer avec leurs responsabilités !

* * *

><p>Ayvanère chez ses parents, avec ses deux fils, Aldéran était allé passer la soirée chez Eryna.<p>

Le mariage de la jeune femme et de Yufis était désormais tout proche et le regard des deux promis était brillant d'exaltation.

- Bon, ça n'a pas été facile, mais – grâce à Sky qui en avait déjà repris une bonne partie -j'ai réussi à remplir tous les préparatifs dont tu m'avais chargé.

- Oui, maman et lui se les sont répartis dès après ton accident. Et comme la date était alors suspendue, ils ont eu tout le temps, malheureusement.

- J'ai pu relancer mes contacts pour loger tes invités et j'ai à nouveau prévenu le Manoir de l'arrivée de Warius et de sa famille. Tout est prêt pour le mois prochain. Les limousines sont réservées et j'ai eu tous les billets pour votre voyage de noces.

- Merci, Aldie. J'aurais aimé te décharger de tous ces arrangements, mais comme tu avais déjà entamé les démarches et qu'on ignorait où tu avais rangé les documents… bien que ce ne fut pas faute de chercher !

- Pas grave, sourit Aldéran. Comme tu viens de le dire, il n'y avait plus qu'à envoyer les confirmations. Vous auriez eu du mal à trouver : tout était à l'AZ- - histoire justement que toi ou Yufis ne puissiez mettre la main dessus !

Ce dernier étant passé en cuisine pour donner un coup de chaleur au potage, Eryna s'était glissé dans le canapé, contre son frère.

- J'ai tellement hâte, Aldie et ça me fait si bizarre… murmura-t-il. Ou plutôt, tous ces préparatifs, ces heures passées, et pourtant ça ne va rien vraiment changer à notre quotidien puisque nous avons emménagés ici il y a un an !

- Disons alors que ce mariage va officialiser votre relation, sourit-il. En apparence, cela ne va pas vous perturber, mais tout sera différent ! Tu aurais une meilleure réponse de la part de Sky car j'ai été du genre à mettre la charrue avant les bœufs !

- Tu aurais pu ne pas te marier avec Ayvi ? questionna sa cadette.

- Oui, bien sûr ! On était bien ensemble, elle attendait Algie, et notre vie nous convenait parfaitement. On avait la Déclaration de Vie Commune en ordre depuis belle lurette et tout  
>aurait pu continuer ainsi bien longtemps. Mais ça m'a soudain semblé important, qu'elle soit entièrement protégée par ce lien sacré. Et comme elle avait évoqué plusieurs fois de souhaiter porter mon nom. Ca c'est imposé, et ça nous a encore plus rendus fous de bonheur !<p>

- Merci, Aldéran.

- De rien, mais de quoi ?

- D'être là, d'être toi. Je t'aime !

- Et moi donc !

* * *

><p>A voir la tête que tirait son père, assis devant un de ses ordinateurs, Aldéran comprit immédiatement de quoi il retournait !<p>

- Laisse-moi deviner : c'était plus aisé d'affronter cinq Stalzart et de travers un Docrass que de rédiger le texte de Présentation d'Eryna pour son mariage ?

- C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire… Et puis, pour les Stalzart et les Docrass c'est toi qui as tout fait !

- Ce n'est pas faux, sourit le jeune homme en s'asseyant de l'autre côté de la table, posant entre eux les verres de thé glacé. Mais nous avons juste eu de la chance, je le sais parfaitement !

- Elle est bien nécessaire. Bon, pour cette fichue Présentation, tu ne veux pas t'y coller ?

- Certainement pas, rit le jeune homme. C'est au père de la faire. Maman s'est chargée de celle de Sky et de la mienne. A chacun son tour !

- Tu parles, tu n'auras pas à le faire pour tes gamins !

- Oui, j'ai su la jouer, subtile, moi !

- Misère, qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre. Enfin, je pars juste après le mariage, très loin de toi, espèce de calamité ! Et ne t'avise pas de venir débouler dans ma mer d'étoiles sans crier gare !

- Je crains d'être un peu occupé ici. Tu pourras faire tranquillement toutes les bêtises qui te passeront en tête !

Mais le pirate s'assombrit.

- J'ai surtout à sauver la tombe de mon meilleur ami et l'épave de mon ancien vaisseau !


	16. Chapter 16

**20****.**

Eryna resplendissante dans sa robe fourreau blanche, la jupe allant en s'évasant jusqu'à lui former une corolle, Yufis en pantalons et longue veste bleu marine, les mariés avaient été les héros du jour !

Le mariage avait été strictement privé une fois exécutée la « corvée » des photos et des interviews face à la Presse people et sérieuse, qui ne pouvait passer à côté de l'hymen d'une des héritières les plus en vue de la planète et peut-être de l'Union Galactique !

Et avec seulement les invités de la liste établie depuis des mois, juste quelques centaines de personnes au vu des connaissances des uns et des autres, la journée s'était déroulée sans soucis, avec une montée en bonheur collectif.

La Présentation à l'Officiant et aux dieux protecteurs faites par son père, Eryna avait pu passer de son bras à celui de son promis.

Et après la cérémonie, les rituels, un cortège de limousines, toutes blanches, avaient conduits les invités au restaurant dont plusieurs salles et presque la totalité du parc avaient été réservés pour le cocktail et le déjeuner.

* * *

><p>Un châle en dentelles blanches sur ses épaules nues, l'éclat de ses prunelles caramel rivalisant avec les bijoux, Eryna avait pris soin de ses invités, tout comme son mari désormais.<br>Elle était allée de l'un à l'autre, s'assurant de leur confort, de la satisfaction de leurs papilles et de l'émerveillement de leurs yeux devant la splendeur paradisiaque du parc.

Mais sa plus longue halte – d'un véritable parcours du combattant plutôt qu'un cocktail de mariage, en fait – avait été pour Aldéran.

- Tu sais que tu es magnifique dans cet ensemble violet et or ? Si tu n'étais pas mon frère, et pas marié, tu me ferais craquer ! Jusqu'ici, tout fut féérique, je ne peux qu'imaginer que notre voyage de noces le sera également !

- Tu auras bientôt encore plus d'étoiles dans les yeux, ma superbe petite sœur ! Pourquoi tu fronces légèrement les sourcils ?

- Pourquoi papa est-il tout en noir ? Ce n'est pas un enterrement !

- Ce sont ses couleurs et il les portera toujours haut, sourit son aîné. Même si hormis ceux de la famille, personne ne le comprendra, il te rend son hommage du fond du cœur et se réjouit de ton bonheur.

- Je n'avais en effet pas compris… Je vais l'embrasser. Tu n'as besoin de rien ?

- Juste d'une autre coupe de champagne. Ensuite j'irai m'assurer avec Ayvi que les petits sont bien avec tous les autres enfants dans la salle réservée pour eux. Je reviendrai pour les toasts du déjeuner !

- J'y compte bien ! Papa a fait ma Présentation, je compte sur toi pour un des discours !

- J'espérais pourtant bien que tu avais oublié ce petit… détail.

- Certainement pas !

Au bras l'un de l'autre, le frère et la sœur éclatèrent de rire.

Après la pause, le dîner qui avait suivi et la soirée dansante, les époux s'étaient plutôt discrètement éclipsés, ayant monté dans le taxi devant les conduire à l'astroport où leur cargo de croisière s'apprêtait à décoller.

* * *

><p>Et, musiques, lumières, animations, battant leur plein, la proche famille du nouveau couple s'étaient retrouvée dans une serre, loin de l'agitation, tranquilles, heureux.<p>

Aldéran jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

- A cette heure, le cargo a quitté le dock orbital et ils sont partis pour leur voyage de noces !

- Au vu de ce que tu as prévu, ils vont aller de découvertes en ravissements, fit Skyrone en clignant de l'œil à l'adresse de son roux cadet.

- C'était un peu le but, gloussa Aldéran. Je connais tellement leurs goûts à tous les deux. Mais, sur le coup, j'ai eu beaucoup d'aide !

- A ton service, petit frère, sourit Skyrone. Maman et moi avons aimé prendre le relai de tes folles idées !

- Eryna était une si jolie mariée, glissa Hoby.

- Tu peux le dire. Et, le prochain, c'est toi ! remarqua Karémyne. Alors, Hoby, c'est sérieux avec ta copine actuelle ?

- Pas à ce point… Mais, je suis jeune, je veux encore profiter de ma liberté, un max !

Et tous éclatèrent de rire.

* * *

><p>Alguénor et Alyénor dormant depuis longtemps, Ayvanère très fatiguée, Aldéran était venu se glisser auprès d'elle qui ne trouvait pas le sommeil dans leur lit bien qu'elle se soit couchée des heures avant lui.<p>

Elle tressaillit quand il la serra contre son propre corps.

- Un message des tourtereaux ?

- Oui. Partis, savourant les attentions de l'équipage pour leur Suite Nuptiale, et impatients de vivre leur voyage de noces !

- Ils ont bien raison.

- Toi, ça va ?

- Je devrai subir cette petite intervention, la semaine prochaine, pour rétablir les dégâts causés par mon accouchement… Rien de grave, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Bien sûr que si !

Et le jeune homme étreignit plus tendrement encore contre lui la femme de sa vie.

* * *

><p>Appréciant le vin épais et âpre apporté par Aldéran, son père sourit en buvant les premières gorgées.<p>

Le jeune homme resserra la ceinture de sa robe de chambre, prenant place dans un immense et confortable fauteuil du salon des derniers étages de l'hôtel.

- Et tu repars ? fit-il enfin.

- Maintenant, je peux. Mais, cela ne veut nullement signifier que je n'aie pas été fier, ému et même bien plus, de marier mon unique fille !

- Nous le savons tous ! Et Eryna était tellement heureuse. Tout comme Sky l'a été à son propre mariage !

- Je n'étais pas au tien… Des soucis…

- Je ne t'en avais pas voulu, je connaissais cette vie dans la mer d'étoiles, sourit doucement Aldéran. Je me doutais bien que seule une raison impérieuse… Mais tu m'as manqué.

- Je sais.

- Alors, qui ?

- Des Zorcs.

- Des quoi ?

- Des Zorcs, des espèces de créatures géantes, en armure, assez difficiles à mettre à terre et plutôt belliqueuses ! – et voyageant à bords de vaisseaux à forme insectoïde et qui tirent avec une sacrée puissance ! J'ai dérangé leurs astéroïdes-nurseries et ils n'ont pas apprécié. J'ai plutôt bien morflé, mais j'ai pu être là pour ton retour de voyage de noces !

- J'ai été soulagé de te voir.

Aldéran se massa les tempes, la fatigue venue d'un coup et le gagnant.

- J'espère que tu pourras sauver la tombe de Toshy et le _Deathshadow_.

- Moi aussi ! Je n'abandonnerai jamais.

- Comme si je pouvais l'ignorer. Tu es une tête de mule de première !

- Normal que tu le comprennes, vu que je te l'ai léguée, entre autres héritages génétiques !

Aldéran rit doucement.

- Je vais m'assurer que les Zéros sont bien installés puis je vais rejoindre ma petite femme ! Tu seras encore là au petit déjeuner ?

- Je crains que non…- Bon départ, papa… Et sois prudent !


	17. Chapter 17

**21****.**

Après avoir traversé en équilibre instable la poutrelle reliant les deux bâtiments en cours de construction du chantier, le fuyard la fit basculer dans le vide et pilant net Aldéran n'eut que le temps de se retenir à l'un des barreaux de l'échafaudage pour éviter une chute vertigineuse.

Il aperçut le perceur de coffre-fort lui faire un salut moqueur avant de plonger vers les escaliers qui longeaient les parois de verre pour rejoindre le sol.

- Si tu crois que je vais te lâcher, siffla le jeune homme en cherchant le moyen de rejoindre sa cible.

- Je ne vois vraiment pas comment on pourrait atteindre l'autre bâtiment, remarqua Soreyn qui était arrivé sur ses talons.

Un sourire éclaira le visage d'Aldéran alors qu'il sortait son couteau pour trancher le filin le plus proche qui supportait un éclairage de fortune entre les deux immeubles.

- Tu vas surtout t'écraser sur ces parois vitrées ! glapit Soreyn.

- Redescends au plus vite et tâche de lui couper la route, jeta Aldéran en saisissant le filin pour s'élancer dans le vide.

A mi-course, il sortit son revolver pour tirer en rafale, criblant la vitre qui vola en éclats quand il la percuta.

Se redressant sous les débris, il galopa à la poursuite du pilleur de coffre-fort.

« Toi, tu es plus givré que jamais », songea Soreyn qui du coin de l'œil avait suivi son vol !

Après avoir passé les menottes au voleur, Aldéran le fit se relever, le poussant vers le fourgon cellulaire.

L'Unité s'était regroupée, près du Van d'Intervention, les gardiens de nuit qui avaient donné l'alarme à quelques pas.

- Nous avons appréhendé les trois autres membres de la bande, annonça Daleyna dans l'oreillette du jeune homme.

- Voilà encore une Intervention qui se termine bien, conclut Aldéran. On n'a plus qu'à retourner à l'AZ-37.

* * *

><p>Pour le mensuel dîner de l'Unité Anaconda, tous s'étaient cette fois réunis chez Talvérya qui leur avait comme à l'accoutumée préparé un repas végétarien.<p>

Chacun avait apporté une boisson ou un dessert et la soirée s'était agréablement passée.

- Tu as déjà commencé à mettre le Colonel Kendeler en copie de nos rapports ? questionna Jelka.

- Oui, qu'il puisse se familiariser avec le Bureau. Enfin, il en prendra connaissance à son retour de vacances !

- Qu'est-ce que tu penses de ce projet de Fusion, Aldie ? fit Soreyn.

- Comme si j'avais seulement mon mot à dire dans cette histoire ! Disons que ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose d'élargir les Zones de Police, ça évite qu'on se marche sur les pieds les uns des autres. J'imagine aussi que l'immeuble dont ils achèvent la construction sera complètement équipé – même si nos locaux actuels étaient récents – et j'espère qu'on aura ces pistes pour hélicos sur le toit. Si la Fusion AZ-37/GD-12 se passe bien, d'autres Bureaux seront unifiés. En revanche, la hiérarchie aurait peut-être dû choisir des Bureaux aux méthodes proches, mais bon, elle n'a pas dû avoir le choix vu les obligations géographiques !

- Le GD-12 est tellement différent de nous ? s'étonna Talvérya en apportant les salades de fruits du dessert.

- Il suffit de voir Kendeler pour s'en rendre compte ! Cela fait belle lurette qu'il n'a plus mis les pieds sur le terrain. Sa raffinée personne est depuis longtemps bien installée dans son bureau. Ce qui lui permet de régir le GD-12 de façon extrêmement rigoureuse, presque militaire, et de réfléchir posément aux ordres ou conseils d'opérations à donner. Moi, j'ai peut-être eu une formation militaire, mais je laisse beaucoup plus d'autonomie aux leaders d'Unités et j'adore l'improvisation !

- Oui, on a remarqué, rit franchement Darys. Mais cela n'empêche nullement l'AZ-37 de tourner parfaitement et que tout soit en ordre.

- C'est vrai que Shérylane me soulage de bien des corvées strictement administratives, s'occupant de toutes les fournitures et autres fiches de personnel.

- La hiérarchie va vraiment choisir entre Kendeler et toi ? s'enquit Soreyn. Elle ne peut pas faire ça !

- Elle va se gêner, grinça Aldéran. Et, de toute façon, elle n'a pas le choix non plus. Il n'y aura plus qu'un seul Bureau, mais on n'a nul besoin de deux Colonels et ni Kendeler ni moi n'accepterions d'être sous les ordres de l'autre !

- Je suppose que la logique veut que tu retournes alors entièrement au SIGiP, remarqua Yélyne.

Aldéran fit la grimace.

- Je n'en ai vraiment aucune envie ! Déjà que lorsque j'ai reçu officiellement l'AZ-37, mon Général avait clairement sous-entendu que je n'étais pas très bon en agent devant agir seul – quand ils m'ont envoyé au bord du lac, j'ai dû vous faire venir… ! Et j'ai trop pris l'habitude du travail en équipe justement. Je ne pourrais pas, comme Gomen Jorande, courir d'un bout à l'autre de l'Union au gré des missions, en infiltrations ou autres !

- Tu es un pantouflard ! lança Soreyn.

Et Aldéran approuva positivement de la tête, provoquant l'hilarité collective.

* * *

><p>La Fusion des Bureaux qui serait au centre des mois à venir préoccupait aussi Karémyne.<p>

- Tu as eu un rendez-vous avec le Général Grendele ? interrogea-t-elle alors qu'il était venu la rejoindre et qu'ils avaient été dans un salon de thé pour un déjeuner sucré.

- Oui. Il m'a confirmé que le SIGiP n'entendait pas se mêler un instant de cette histoire de Fusion et que dès lors j'avais autant de chance – ou de malchance – que Kendeler d'être choisi pour le futur Bureau unique !

Sa mère tressaillit légèrement.

- Pourquoi parles-tu de malchance ?

- Il faudra tout réorganiser, que les policiers s'entendent au mieux et que quasiment toutes les habitudes soient modifiées ! Sans compter que cela fera une conséquente surcharge de travail. Plus question pour moi d'aller avec l'Unité Anaconda sur le terrain ! Et même si c'est un défi assez exaltant de gérer une telle entreprise, ce n'est vraiment pas mon genre d'être enfermé toute la journée dans un bureau !

- Et toi, que voudrais-tu, mon grand chéri ?

- Je ne sais pas ! Qu'il s'agisse de l'AZ-37 ou du GD-12, j'ai ce boulot dans le sang, je ne sais d'ailleurs rien faire d'autre, et avoir pris la succession de Melgon m'a comblé, en tout, tous les jours. Je ne pourrais pas y renoncer, sauf si on me l'ordonne bien sûr…

Karémyne sourit alors, soulagée.

- Alors, tu vas t'accrocher, faire tes preuves plus que jamais et tout faire pour être celui que ta hiérarchie choisira ?

- Bien sûr. Il s'agit, dans cette Fusion, pour moitié de mon Bureau, de nombre de mes amis, et je ne vais pas lâcher le morceau ainsi ! Il n'empêche que face à Kendeler je crains de ne pas faire le poids ?

- Comment cela ? insista sa mère.

Aldéran plongea d'abord le nez dans son café crémeux.

- J'ai parcouru le dossier policier de Kendeler, reprit-il. C'est un brillant élément, pas une faute de parcours et il gère son Bureau d'une main de fer depuis près de vingt ans ! Ce n'est vraiment pas là le genre d'élément que l'on met en préretraite forcée ou qu'on déplace ailleurs… Je pense que Melgon lui-même aurait eu du mal à être privilégié, alors ne parlons pas de moi depuis le peu de temps que je suis à la tête de l'AZ-37 et de toutes les raisons pour lesquelles Daleyna a eu à me remplacer !

- C'est vrai que cela ne te place guère en favori, reconnut Karémyne. Mais il ne faut jamais parier à coup sûr. Au pire, je dirais, tu te retrouverais dans un autre Bureau, avec une autre Unité.

- Ce serait la moins mauvaise des options. Bien que j'aurais du mal à me refaire à une autorité au-dessus de moi ! Enfin, on verra bien… Qui sait, il y a peut-être au final de la place pour deux…

- Je sais que tu feras toujours au mieux, mon grand chéri, assura Karémyne. Et que quelle que soit la situation tu sauras t'en accommoder et même la tourner à ton avantage !

Il sourit, réconforté.


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPITRE XVIII

**22****.**

- C'est bon pour expédition, fit Aldéran en ramenant les signataires à Shérylane.

Il déposa ensuite une puce mémoire sur son bureau.

- Tu peux tout envoyer au service d'Imprimerie et demander qu'on nous en fasse une centaine de livrets ?

- Pas de souci. C'est le règlement intérieur mis à jour que tu as reçu là ?

- Oui. Quand ça reviendra de l'Imprimerie, tu feras répartir les exemplaires entre les différents services.

- D'accord… Aldéran, est-ce que tu sais ce qu'il en sera de mon emploi, une fois la Fusion réalisée ?

- Kendeler dispose de sa propre secrétaire… Aucune idée si la hiérarchie va conserver son poste, le tien, ou les deux. Et comme je n'ai pas eu de réponse à cette question, c'est que rien n'a encore été décidé à ce sujet. Je te ferai part de la moindre info dès que je la reçois !

- Merci. Désolée d'insister, mais c'est important pour moi de savoir si je dois déjà chercher une autre place… Je ne peux pas me permettre de rester sans travail, sans salaire, bien longtemps.

- Si j'avais à reprendre le futur Bureau, deux secrétaires ne seraient pas de trop. Mais comme je n'arrête pas de le répéter, ce n'est pas moi qui décide.

- C'est aimable à toi d'avoir déjà contacté la hiérarchie à ce sujet.

Le jeune homme esquissa un sourire.

- Ce n'est que normal surtout !

Shérylane se racla la gorge.

- C'est vrai, ce que j'ai entendu – deux agents parlaient de Kendeler et toi, des chances de chacun : tu appartiens bel et bien à cette élite des Polices qu'est le SIGiP ?

- Disons que je n'étais pas un élément assez performant pour leurs genres de mission et que j'ai été détaché ici de façon, presque, définitive. Mais, oui, j'ai suivi leur formation militaire et il m'arrive de porter leur uniforme.

- En ce cas, ton grade est tout à fait militaire… J'ai eu des propos légers, déplacés même, le jour où je suis arrivée. J'en suis désolée, Colonel !

- Ce n'est rien. Je mentirais d'ailleurs si je n'avouais que ce quiproquo m'a surtout amusé ! Et t n'as jamais été irrespectueuse.

* * *

><p>Après l'Intervention, Aldéran avait réuni son Unité dans la salle de réunion pour le traditionnel débriefing.<p>

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as tenté de poursuivre ce fourgon, Soreyn ? jeta-t-il à un moment donné. Il était à une rue de sortir de notre juridiction et j'avais ordonné le repli.

- Il fallait que j'essaye…

- Quoi donc ? Crever leurs pneus ?

- Par exemple…

- Heureusement que Darys a pu te harponner au passage, ayant détecté une mitrailleuse automatique sous ce fourgon ! Ce genre d'initiative ne peut être toléré !

- Mais, tu le fais tout le temps !

- Je ne suis pas à prendre en exemple ! siffla en retour Aldéran. Et surtout on ne contrevient pas à mes ordres !

- Mais tu le faisais tout le temps, avec Melgon…

- Il y a un moment que Melgon ne dirige plus l'Unité ni le Bureau. Un peu de discipline, Soreyn, ce n'est pas mal venu. Ne recommence pas sinon je ferai un rapport sur ta conduite !

Au moment où l'Unité se retirait, Soreyn était revenu auprès de son Colonel.

- Une raison particulière à me remonter ainsi les bretelles, maintenant ? Avant, tu te plaignais plutôt de mon manque d'initiative !

- Désolé, Soreyn, mais j'ai eu un commentaire sur le mensuel Rapport d'Activités que j'ai rendu… Il y a un peu trop de dommages collatéraux pour les Interventions et des soucis physiques dus à ce genre de prise de risque ! Bref, c'est tout l'AZ-37 qui a plutôt été mal côté et quelque part mon autorité sur vous remise en question au vu de vos initiatives… Et ce n'est vraiment pas le moment qu'on passe pour les derniers de classe. Ensuite, je n'ai nulle envie que tu sois blessé !

- Je comprends mieux. Même si nous n'avons pas à supporter le contrecoup de tes humeurs. Et un de tes premiers enseignements en reprenant l'Unité fut de nous accorder ta confiance pour agir au mieux et dans l'urgence pour réussir l'Intervention !

- Je n'ai pas oublié…

Aldéran s'assombrit.

- Ce fut une erreur. C'est moi qui réalise à présent qu'on ne peut pas laisser chaque membre partir en électron libre selon son inspiration ! S'il y a un leader d'Unité c'est pour la cohésion du groupe et une unique tête pour les prises de décision. Il est grand temps qu'on adopte des comportements disciplinés et adultes !

- Comme tu voudras. Mais ce dernier point ne te ressemble pas.

- Va écrire ton rapport !

Du regard, Aldéran suivit la silhouette de son ami qui quittait la salle de réunion.

« Oh Soreyn, j'ai si peu de temps pour redresser la barre et donner à penser que je suis capable de diriger un Bureau sans plus les enfantillages et emportements de toutes les années passées ! »

**23.**

A l'entrée d'Aldéran dans le Laboratoire de la _Clinique Sperdon_, Skyrone lui fit signe d'approcher.

- Ce n'est pas avec une hotte de ce genre que tu as tout fait sauter un jour ? ironisa son cadet.

- Je doute que du talc et de l'eau de rose produisent une explosion, rit Skyrone. Tu es un peu avance, je n'ai pas fini l'expérience en cours.

- Une bonne nouvelle a dû me faire un peu trop enfoncer le champignon.

- Quelle nouvelle ?

- Berkauw est mort.

- Et ça te réjouit ? Oh, Berkauw, le serial killer ! Comment est-ce arrivé ?

- Ils l'ont retrouvé mort au matin dans sa cellule de haute sécurité dans l'aile HP du Pénitiencier. Il aurait reçu des chocolats pas très sains la veille.

- Un meurtre à distance. Un proche d'une de ses victimes ?

- Possible, ou un gardien qu'il aurait titillé trop loin, un quidam qui aurait préféré la peine capitale au procès plutôt que la réclusion à perpétuité. Il y a tant de possibilités !

- Je ne me réjouirai jamais de la mort d'un être humain, mais je ne serais pas loin de faire une exception pour celui-là ! Bon, trouve-toi un tabouret, le temps que je surveille ces éprouvettes, ensuite nous irons à _La Roseraie_.

Aldéran obéit tranquillement.

« Et Berkauw mort, sa prédiction ne se réalisera surtout jamais ! Je n'irai pas le supplier pour ses renseignements ! »

Et son sourire s'accentua encore.

Ayvanère dans la piscine avec Alguénor qui s'était assis dans sa bouée pour flotter, Aldéran était demeuré sous la tente parasol avec son aîné et sa belle-sœur.

- Quand prends-tu la direction du GD-12 ?

- Dans treize jours.

- Tu es prêt ?

- J'ai assimilé toute la théorie, les modules de fonctionnement spécifiques à ce Bureau. Et j'ai appris tout l'organigramme des deux cent personnes qui y travaillent. Disons qu'en théorie je maîtrise tout. Faudra voir en pratique, cela risque d'être très éloigné de cette vision !

- Des nouvelles de Kendeler ?

- Encore en vacances pour une semaine. Je lui ai transmis tout ce qui lui était nécessaire pour prendre ma place à l'AZ-37 et j'ai envoyé un message collectif aux policiers et membres du personnel.

- J'ai l'impression que tout se présente au mieux.

De la tête, Aldéran approuva, léger sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

><p>Ayant dû quitter <em>La Roseraie<em>, Aldéran fonçait dans les rues de RadCity, la sirène de son tout-terrain hurlante et les gyrophares clignotant à tout va, il se dirigeait vers un Complexe Commercial où sept Unités de l'AZ-37 avaient été mobilisées.

- Darys et les Artificiers s'occupent de la bombe, jeta Daleyna quand il arriva. Mais il faut évacuer tous les clients encore présents !

- Bien, montre-moi le plan, que je sache où envoyer qui !

Et quelques instants plus tard, par groupe de trois, les membres des Unités investissaient le Complexe afin de prêter assistance au personnel d'urgence pour diriger les clients vers les sorties de secours.

Bien que le dispositif soit spectaculaire, la Presse présente en masse pour couvrir l'évacuation, tous les clients et autres personnels des magasins et commerces s'étaient retrouvés en lieu sûr, la bombe neutralisée.

Sur le parking principal, Aldéran n'avait plus qu'à regrouper ses Unités pour qu'ils quittent à leur tour les lieux.

* * *

><p>Dans ses jumelles, Myrhon Kendeler voyait parfaitement Aldéran rassembler ses Unités avant qu'ils ne retournent tous à l'AZ-37.<p>

- J'ai peut-être un parcours exemplaire, mais je n'ignore rien du vôtre, Colonel Skendromme. Et même si, officiellement, il ne va se mêler de rien, l'aura du SIGiP vous entoure… Il est hors de question que je quitte le GD-12 que j'ai pratiquement créé, qui m'appartient ! Mon contact à notre hiérarchie m'a fait savoir que c'était plus que serré entre nous, et même en ma défaveur vu que je ne suis plus sur le terrain depuis toutes ces années… Et je ne peux être leur second choix ! Vous dégagerez donc de ma route, tôt ou tard, vous pouvez en être certain. Et je n'hésiterai pas à me salir les mains pour m'assurer que de six pieds sous terre vous ne soyez plus jamais un obstacle, j'en fais le serment !

S'étant lui-même rassuré, le Colonel du GD-12 quitta son lieu d'observation depuis tout le temps qu'il gardait Aldéran à l'œil – n'ayant en réalité jamais quitté la galactopole pour ses vacances - remontant dans sa voiture et disparaissant rapidement dans la circulation de pointe de début de soirée.

FIN


End file.
